Unleashed Shadows
by belia
Summary: Nightmares, Animagi, Prophecies and Death Eaters. Add that to discovering Snape is your father, and for Harry, all hell is about to break loose... Literally. - DISCONTINUED -
1. Prologue

Unleashed Shadows  
  
Harry discovers the most dangerous secret of all. An answer to Severitus' challenge.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing's mine. Not yet. *Evil smile*  
  
* Prologue *  
  
He was surrounded. Figures cloaked in black stood in a circle around him, most of them masked. Amongst those unmasked, the boy found one strangely familiar looking. The dancing shadows paled the man's face and made his long hair shine silver. The sudden burst of light gave the boy a look at the man's pained face, and he gasped in surprise. . .  
  
Another dark looming figure glided over the ground, finger outstretched. The boy on the floor shrank back, his arm scorching with pain and emerald eyes shining in recognition. He tore them off the bony face just inches from his and gasped when he saw his own arm, which was shining red, but not with blood. The tall figure drew closer and grabbed the arm, causing the boy to bite his lip, straining not to cry out. The tall man touched the boy's forehead, where a peculiar scar was. A shriek pierced the sky at which the cloaked man laughed at, a cold, raspy laugh.  
  
"Pain should not be ignored, welcome. . . but not ignored."  
  
He let go, and only the boy's gasping breath could be heard. Summoning two masked figures, he told them to bring the prisoners. Bowing to their leader, they brought forward two teens, both unconscious and badly beaten. A wand appeared in their leader's hand, at which the boy drew back. The figure only barely waved the wand, but the two teens immediately woke. They too, drew back in fear at the sight of the hooded figure in front of them. The man approached them, whispering inaudible words. The boy on the floor cried out in anguish and anger as the bright green light blinded him, but he heard the voice speak and clenched his fists in hatred at the words.  
  
"Mudbloods and Muggle lovers, pathetic excuses for wizards.  
  
The master of these cloaked figures stepped forward, the wand in his hand turning into a knife. Grasping the knife in one hand, he slit his own wrist ever so slightly, so that a small amount of blood was drawn. Swiftly, he placed his own arm over the boy's, causing him to cry out again. Then, sliding back into the shadows he watched the boy with a cruel smile over his thin face. The teen was on the ground, writhing in pain, and his arm was normal except for the dark shape on his inner forearm. The black shape that, strangely enough, looked like a skull.  
  
"Welcome to the Death Eaters. . . Harry. . . "  
  
~  
  
"Harry!"  
  
The boy gave a gasp and opened his eyes. He was drenched in sweat and he blinked a couple of times before his eyes adjusted to the dimness of the light. Harry glanced around as he recognised the white walls and bed as the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts.  
  
The dream came back to him in a flash, and Harry grabbed his left arm, pulling up his sleeve, nothing except flesh. Tugging at his right sleeve too, Harry finally relaxed. Then, realising there was other people watching him he glanced sheepishly around and found Hermione and Ron looking at him nervously from his left side, Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey on his right as well as McGonagall and Professor Snape. . .  
  
"You!" Harry yelled suddenly, bolting up and pointing accusingly at Severus Snape. The Professor remained expressionless but took a slow step backwards.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione burst into tears and wrapped her arms around him, but Harry shrugged her off, anger shining clear on his face.  
  
"You." Harry repeated, but less fierce. His expression turned blank and his green eyes glazed over as he let out a soft laugh. "Pathetic excuses. . . " Harry mumbled, "wizards. . . pathetic. . . mudbloods. . ." he continued to chuckle softly.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione drew back uncertainly, eyes scanning his face quickly.  
  
Harry's arm shot out, grabbing Hermione's. He traced an imaginary skull over her forearm. "Pain should not be ignored. . . " he whispered.  
  
"What?" Hermione's eyes widened as she tried to pull back.  
  
"Should not be ignored. . . welcomed. . . not ignored. . . welcomed," he continued to smile, but it looked forced, like he was trying to laugh at something that wasn't funny. "Pain."  
  
Hermione continued to pull back, but Harry's grip was strong. She looked around in wonder at why nobody was doing anything. Suddenly, Professor Snape was grasping Harry's arm and his dark eyes were locked in a silent battle with Harry's emerald ones. Harry's grip released on Hermione, who immediately took a step back closer to Ron.  
  
"Potter," Snape began.  
  
"No." Harry tilting his head slowly, "Death Eater. . . "  
  
The Professor's expression turned to shock and then apprehension as Harry tugged at the sleeve of his arm, revealing the Dark Mark. The boy touched his own forehead, tracing the lightning-shaped scar, then mimed a knife sliding over his wrist. Then he seized Snape's arm, his eyes fixed on the skull's dark shape.  
  
"Death Eater," Harry said again, before collapsing in the arms of Severus Snape.  
  
*  
  
The prologue's finished! Tell me what you think about it. You've read it (hopefully. . . lol) now review! Chapter one should be up in a couple of days. 


	2. The Potion's Master

Chapter 1 Thoughts  
  
Author's Note: [especially to Phoenix Flight] sorry the story's a bit vague right now, and even I know that's an understatement. But I don't want to give a way too much, right now. Things will make more sense in chapter 2, promise!  
  
Ok, I really don't really know how long the story's going to be, but it's not going to be /very/ long. I have most of the plot sorted out, but I don't really like planning /everything/ ahead. I just write.  
  
AND, sorry this chapter took so long. I finally found out what a writer's block feels like, and I swear, I don't like it.  
  
SEVERUS' POV IS SO HARD TO WRITE! DON"T TAKE IT OUT ON ME! Nah, its ok, I don't mind flames. I like criticism. Not enough people are truthful these days. BUT ITS TRUE! I know! But I got to do it, its part of the fanfic. Probably every couple of chapters will be in Sev's POV.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It's all JKR's. Well, I don't own anything yet.  
  
/: This means /italic/, cause Word documents don't really permit all this stuff.  
  
*Severus' POV*  
  
Harry's body shuddered as he fell limp in my arms. I could feel his deep breathing. His raven-black hair was untidy and dirty, and it covered the lightning scar that was proof of his extraordinary past. The more I studied him, the more I couldn't help notice how much the boy looked like James. I repressed my snarl. Potter. He was never worthy enough for Lily . . . Nonetheless; Harry had the same hair and the same features as him. He could've passed for James if it hadn't been for his eyes. They were Lily's. And although I could not see them at that moment, I knew how they looked. I could never have forgotten Lily. And his emerald eyes had come from her. The way he acted and the determination he possessed, it had all come from Lily. Courage was found in all Griffindors, but Lily had owned the ability to understand. It was knowledge beyond all wisdom and belief . . . If only things had been different, if only things could be changed . . .  
  
"Severus? Would you mind putting down my patient?" Poppy was at my side, hands at her hips and a frown on her face.  
  
I had been foolish enough to be distracted by my thoughts. And to play 'If only.' I almost scolded myself, but instead, I gently placed the boy back down and sneered.  
  
"Of course, Poppy. I'm sure Mr /Potter/ will be fine. After all, nothing seems to be able to break his spirit. Or him," I added with a smirk.  
  
I knew Weasley was glaring at me, maybe even with hatred, almost as much as I knew Granger had her hand over her mouth, eyes probably bright with unshed tears. Typical. I could have thanked her for the concern, but I guess the result of it wouldn't have been right. I didn't need Harry, or his friends for that matter, hating me any more then they already did.  
  
So, without another word, I strode out the door, toward the dungeons. My confusion was not calmed when I found some curious fifth years spying on the hospital wards.  
  
"He's delusional . . ." The brunette had whispered, earning her smiles from her two companions.  
  
"Miss Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, unless you would /like/ points taken from your house, I suggest you return to your dorms. It /is/ after hours."  
  
All three of them jumped at my voice, but only Miss Parkinson swayed around, a sickly sweet smile on her face, "But, /Professor/ . . ."  
  
"Ten points from Slytherin, Miss Parkinson." I added, irritated. So annoyed, I'd almost added, 'each.'  
  
Her smile turned nasty almost instantly and she dashed down the stairs without a moment's hesitation, Crabbe and Goyle trudging not far behind.  
  
I sighed and closed my eyes for a second.  
  
"Severus." I turned immediately, only to find Albus looking at me from the bottom of the staircase. "I'll see you in my office, I have important news."  
  
I nodded slightly and sighed again. Couldn't I get /any/ time alone?  
  
~  
  
"Albus. You wanted to see me." I said quietly as I pushed the heavy oak door open.  
  
"Ah, yes."  
  
I was tired. I was annoyed. I was confused. And I had no time for games.  
  
"Well?" I said impatiently.  
  
He stared at me for a moment through his spectacles. They reflected a wisdom that I'd only ever seen in him alone. His blue eyes sparkled. "Well it seems we need a new Defence of Dark Arts teacher."  
  
I refrained from clenching my fists and retorting something sarcastic. "You're implying, /Albus/?"  
  
"I was thinking, and both students and parents are not complaining," he added, his eyes practically twinkling, "that we should ask Remus to return. I'm sure you remember Remus Lupin, after all, you /were/ once friends."  
  
"Once." I replied coldly. "And is there no one else?"  
  
Dumbledore blinked, but I could still see the remnants of his smile, "Someone else?" he said, and I swear he was trying not to laugh.  
  
Great. My day was getting better by the minute. Now I sounded like a pleading first year student who couldn't handle being in the same room with another because of a grudge. It sounded pathetic to my own ears.  
  
"Fine." I answered icily, "Lupin it is. And I suppose you'll be the one to inform him?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded innocently. "And the Potion?" he added softly.  
  
"Potion?" I answered stupidly. Oh, the Wolfsbane Potion. "Done." And without another word, left, the door clicking shut behind me.  
  
~  
  
I rushed quietly to my own quarters. The silence of the corridors was comforting. Reaching the dungeons, I cut a sharp left just before the Slytherin dorms and ignored most of the portraits covering the silver and black walls. I only stopped when I reached a portrait of a young man. Green eyes and black hair, I knew him as good natured and ambitious, as well as cold and irritable. I knew him as Salazar Slytherin.  
  
"Eyrlenoir. *"  
  
The portrait swung open without another word. Salazar didn't seem like he was in all that a good mood, either. I trudged over to the nearest chair, if anyone had seen me, I probably would've look drunk. My head was pounding and my thoughts were spinning. What was wrong with me?  
  
Finally, I decided I would take a Dreamless Sleep Potion. At least when I was asleep, I didn't have to think or feel.  
  
Or fear.  
  
~  
  
*Black eagle [don't ask, its totally fake. ^_^']  
  
Ok, that was more than strange. I'm not all that big on writing character POV's, especially for Severus. He's a really hard character to write about, cause he's so mysterious [that's why we love him!]. And I was pretty vague about it. Tell my if I should change anything, or do it again.  
  
Anyone have requests for the story? I'd love that! I'm not big on plots either. And I'll try my best to fit it in with the story!  
  
One question: Should I turn Harry, Ron and Hermione [maybe Ginny and Draco] into Animagus? I wasn't very keen on the idea at first but it sounds really interesting to write about. So? Should I have them turn or not? And if it's a yes, what animals should they become?  
  
And now that you read [hopefully you just didn't scroll down the page [I do that sometimes . . . lol] and review! I don't mind flames. Criticism is good; I'll use it. Thanks! 


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
Hey, this is just an authors note to clear some things up.  
  
Ok, firstly the fic will NOT be slash. I have nothing against it but I don't read it or like it.  
  
Um, final decision, yes, the characters WILL become animagus. That is, Harry, Ron (SORRI!! He's not all that bad, is he?), Hermione (and yes, she WILL probably be a cat or some feline of any other sort. I said, PROBABLY), Draco and Ginny.  
  
Question. Should I make a really corny: "Draco turns good because he was never bad in the first place thing" or should I do something else? Suggestions please... I love them.!  
  
Why don't people ever flame? I mean, I don't WANT to be flamed but I'd love criticism, advice I can work on.  
  
AND, I'll probably put new chapters up every second, third day.  
  
Thanks!  
  
Ps. Sorri to all those people who thought this was another chapter. I hate that too. I so happy someone actually is reading this!  
  
-bely- 


	4. Do you remember?

Unleashed shadows. Third chapter  
  
NOTE: It's longer!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Not yet. Not until I take over the world. :P  
  
Okay, okay. I know I've been slacking off, like REALLY slacking off. But I have a reason!! I've just finished my exams and now you can expect more chapters from me! Also, it's the holidays here in Aust, Sydney, so that might even it out a bit. I might be going somewhere. I'll see.  
  
Um. Thanks to: kat, Smart Ash, Lauren, WhiteLion, Setsuri, Jester, izean, Pheonix Flight, jayjay, Aztec, Chrisie, the angelic vampire (cute name!), Wormtail's worst enemy (I HATE wormtail :P), The Kuro no Tenshi, shinigami5218, AtieJen, S, Mel and some anonomous person.  
  
Thank you sOOO much for reviewing!  
  
*  
  
  
  
"So that's it, isn't it? That's all you intend on providing?" A shrill voice whispered coldly into the silence of the graveyard.  
  
"No. . . master. . . o. . . of...course not. Ne. . . never. . . would I"  
  
"Never would you what?" Voldermort screeched piercingly, "You promised to stay true. You have failed me. You are of no use to me."  
  
"Please. . . master. . . I haven't. . . I am against them. . . I am I spy."  
  
"A spy, you say?" He hissed, "For whom?"  
  
"Lord. . . for. . . you. . . only. . . you."  
  
"We shall see," he whispered, "Then do, you should, what a spy does. And if, if your loyalties waver again, you will not slip away unnoticed."  
  
"Master . . . master . . . y. . . you are merciless, thank you . . . thank . . . "  
  
"But you will be punished all the same. And may you learn from your failures."  
  
"No m . . . master . . . I mean . . . yes . . . master . . . yes."  
  
Voldermort looked at him, his face spreading into an evil smile, "If you insist."  
  
'Crucio'  
  
The yells were instantaneous.  
  
They shattered the night and pierced the stars. Shriek after shriek, they would not stop. What seemed like hours of horrible, terrible screaming. Screams of pain and hurt. They tore at the very hearts of those who heard it. Even those around him flinched. The ones cloaked in black, the ones who tortured and killed for pleasure. The ones who called themselves Death Eaters.  
  
At long last, the yelling ceased. The man still writhed, like an insect that had been stepped on. The pain did not seem to go away. It remained, like an echo, and kept returning with every breath he took. He shook with fright and terror, a terror that would forever haunt him. Finally, he stood up shakily, then fell again, onto his knees.  
  
"Get up," he ordered, "You are not worthy enough to be at my feet."  
  
But he couldn't. He tried to stand, but his ankles shook under the weight and pressure.  
  
"I said, get up," the voice hissed with more menace than before.  
  
Severus Snape stood, knees shaking. "My Lord."  
  
*  
  
The Potion's Professor woke. His head spun. These dreams he'd been experiencing had obviously meant something. He just couldn't figure out what.  
  
The hourglass on the table read three am. Severus sighed and lay back down.  
  
*  
  
"Lily! Wait!"  
  
"Wait, what? You lying . . ."  
  
The young man quickened his pace to catch up with her. "It was wrong. I know that now."  
  
"Now? What does it matter /now/, Severus?"  
  
Severus grabbed her arm, but she pulled away. Then she grasped his arm, twisting it he could see his forearm. She pulled up the sleeve of his robe.  
  
"Do you see this?" She whispered, silently sobbing inside. "Do you see it? This is /our/ end."  
  
"No." he said fiercely. "I turned away from that. Two years ago."  
  
"Then why does it still burn? /Why/ do you still answer to its call?" She growled, anger shining in the glistening tears.  
  
"I'm a spy, Lily." He whispered, "On Dumbledore's request. You have to believe me."  
  
"Why should I believe anymore? Everything you've said and everything you've done. It's all a lie!" The hall turned to stare at whom was screaming, but she had already run out, tears falling freely.  
  
Severus looked on helplessly as she disappeared from the hall, and, from his life.  
  
"But everything I said, and everything I did. It was for you."  
  
*  
  
Severus swallowed. Why wouldn't the past leave him alone? Why did it still haunt him, after all these years?  
  
\Because you loved her\  
  
Severus closed his eyes.  
  
\Blinded by ambition. Blinded by the greed for power. Blinded by love.\  
  
For all these years, that's what he told himself. That's what kept him alive. Or he would have died of grief, of depression. For Lily, it had all been for Lily. Everything he had did. But what happened, what came of his actions?  
  
\A child\  
  
His whispers of thoughts brought chills down his spine.  
  
He had loved her. Just finishing school, their plans had been wonderful, if not a fantasy. She had loved him. He never thought this would have happened. It had been one night. One night and two choices, it had ruined everything.  
  
He became a Death Eater.  
  
And she discovered she was pregnant.  
  
  
  
* ** *** ** *  
  
"Hermione?" Harry said, blinking his eyes.  
  
The girl next to his bed gave a small scream as she leapt up and held Harry in a tight hug. "Madame Pomfrey! Madame -"  
  
"Child! Stop yelling. This /is/ a hospital ward. For those sick and unwell. We do not need your screams to make them feel any better." Madame Pomfrey strode swiftly to Harry's side and helped him sit up.  
  
"How do you feel?" She asked softly.  
  
"Fine, Madame Pomfrey. Why am I here?"  
  
"What?" Madame Pomfrey suddenly stopped, "You don't remember anything?"  
  
From the sidelines, Hermione looked on anxiously, "What's wrong, Harry?"  
  
"Nothing." He replied quickly, "It's just . . ." Harry trailed off, his mind frantically searching.  
  
"I remember," Harry begun again, "being in Transfiguration Class last . . . no, wait . . . I remember /finishing/ Transfiguration Class and going to Care of Magical Creatures . . . then, then I forget."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. "But that was a week ago when had those two classes in a row! And you've only been here for . . . for three days! Four, including the day you went delu - you acted strangely," Hermione didn't dare look up into Harry's eyes.  
  
Harry's face registered the same shock and confusion on Hermione's. "But. Then what happened before that?"  
  
"It's not as bad as you may think, Miss Granger," Madame Pomfrey interrupted. Hermione jumped, she had forgotten the teacher was there. "Six days ago, two days of free classes were issued to students because of the lessened holidays. Mr Potter could have simply forgotten what he did, in the excitement of the following days."  
  
Both Hermione and Harry relaxed, then tensed again. "Then what about the day before that? Exactly a week ago?"  
  
Madame Pomfrey blinked, "That. I do not know. Only Harry and those who saw him on that day could've known."  
  
Hermione slumped into the seat behind me. "A week ago," Harry heard her mumble, "A week ago . . . "  
  
Harry himself closed his eyes, trying to remember. He had been unconscious for three days and he didn't even know why. Four days ago, he 'went strange'. Harry frowned. It wasn't like Hermione to lie to him, or even to twist the truth. Five days ago, he couldn't remember. Six days ago he couldn't remember either. Seven days ago, the strangest feeling . . .  
  
"Harry!" Hermione suddenly bolted up. "First lesson had been Potion's class. Do you remember that?"  
  
Harry thought. Then nodded slowly.  
  
"Then. You got detention with Snape - Professor Snape." Hermione shot a glance up at Madame Pomfrey. "Do you remember anything after that?"  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"Because the rest of the day, we didn't see you. Snape took you for detention right after his class, and we didn't see you until the next day!" Hermione eyes were shining with triumph.  
  
Harry's brain finally clicked. "That means, this has something to do with Professor Snape!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
The voice in the doorway broke the jubilant spirit. Severus Snape's face was one of pure hatred.  
  
*  
  
Was it longer? I hope it was. I can never really tell. :P Please review! I love your comments, and I really want criticism. Please? (No, im not strange. I just need some advice)  
  
AND, hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. In a few days probably. Thanks. 


	5. Flashback

Unleashed Shadows. Fourth Chapter  
  
*  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Okay, firstly I'd like to clear things up by saying im REALLY REALLY SORRY for not writing in about half a year (or was that more?). Seriously, I didn't know it was that long. And I really want to thank peoples who have still been reviewing. Thankyou so much for reviewing the first three chapters, and if there is still anyone left reading this, considering how inconsistent I've been with my writing, I'm surprised. I bet you'll have to read this over to remember what's going on. its really been that long!  
  
Sorry Phoenix Flight, I know it's confusing, I hope to clear some things up soon. Future chapters will make everything easier to understand, as well as not being as dark. I'm going to slow some of the plot down as to lighten the atmosphere a bit. I was reading back and everyone and everything seems so tense. This story is mainly to be focused around central plot of Harry discovering Snape is his father, how he copes and issues that derive from that. It is NOT slash. As opposed to things I might've said before.. I read slash, but I don't write it. I doubt there will be romance, except for perhaps a little Ron/Hermione or Harry/Hermione (maybe). You have to remember that this is only their Fifth Year and they've only shown small signs of having relationships in the first four books. So, for all I know, they're only friends. But, tell me what you'd like. Even though I'm not planning on a romance, you could always convince me. Though if there is one, I would prefer Harry/Hermione, but that might be because I've never read a decent Ron/Hermione story.  
  
I've decided on the Animagus thing, but I'm not going to say anything as to ruin future chapters. And these future chapters will be a LONG, LONG way in the future.  
  
**  
  
And so, FINALLY. the fourth chapter is here. I mean it, that was AGES. A year? Next time I do that, I tell you people first so you can talk some sense into me. At least you can be sure the next chapter will be up, I've finished writing it! Be proud of me.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters: not mine. Plot: pretty much mine. Sue: don't even think about it, you're wasting time.  
  
// is for italics, and are for flashbacks, which you might find will be occurring more and more in later chapters.  
  
***  
  
"Are you," Snape was speaking directly to Harry, "accusing /me/ of having anything to do with your pathetic delusions. Four years, Potter, and you still can't control what most here call an -"  
  
Madame Pomfrey cleared her throat and Snape's lips pressed into a thin line. His eyes, though, were blazing as he cleared his own throat and started again, this time he turned to Hermione.  
  
"I can assure you, Miss /Granger/, that I have nothing at all to do with the disappearance of Mister Potter's memory or the particular /delusions/ he may have been having. I suggest that you do not make anymore assumptions in matters such as these. If you believe /further/ questioning should be in order, then I would be most pleased to answer these in my quarters after school hours." His face was expressionless but his voice suggested that whoever dared to question him after classes would not see the light of day again. With one more glance at Harry, this one slightly softened, he strolled silently out of the room.  
  
Harry almost yelled after him, but his head still swam with all his Professor had said. "Delusions?" he asked Hermione softly.  
  
Hermione hesitated, but finally gave in despite the warning glanced coming from the nurse to her left. She quietly recalled all that had happened the day after he was found on the floor of the Griffindor common room, eyes closed and body trembling. He had been whispering two words over and over: Death Eater. [A/N or is that one word?] Ron had conjured Harry to the wards when he stopped, lost in the nightmare. There was nothing anyone could've done until Harry had woken.  
  
  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
Hermione was in tears before Ron and Seamus could look up. She had been sitting in front of a blazing fire, reading her Arithmacy textbook (Magical conversions and elimination), when Harry, who had been quietly studying tactics for the next Hufflepuff/Gryffindor Quidditch game, jerked as though a full body bind had been thrown at him full force. He hit the ground with a thud and continued to twitch and jerk like he was having a spasm.  
  
Hermione was quick, and even while she wiped to sudden tears with the sleeve of her robes, she was kneeling by Harry's side. Her brown eyes widened considerably when she looked at Harry. His eyes had glazed over, what used to be a shining emerald was now a dull olive. His face was contorted into a frozen expression of pain and surprise. His scar. his scar was as red as the flames that glowed dangerously in the fireplace.  
  
Reaching for Harry's wrist and turning to Muggle First Aid, Hermione checked his pulse and turned him onto his side, just in case he was having a fit. Ron and Seamus sat frozen in front of their chess game; eyes glued to scene unfolding in front of him. Seamus broke out of his trance first and raced for the Fat Lady's Portrait as soon as the momentary shock passed. The painting swung open and Seamus dashed out, no doubt to find a teacher.  
  
"RON! HELP ME!"  
  
Hermione was shaking as she tried to lift Harry's form up. The twitching had stopped, but what replaced it chilled both Hermione and Ron to their very bones.  
  
"Death Eater. Death Eater. Death Eater. Death Eater."  
  
Hermione breathed deep and tried to block Harry's insistent voice. But each time he repeated it Hermione could not help but shiver despite the warmth in the room. "Ron, you've got to help me. RON." Her voice faded, drowned out by the endless muttering of cursed words. The small grandfather clock in the common room rang once, echoed softly by the chimes of other clocks in the school. It was one a.m.  
  
"Death Eater. Death Eater. Death Eater."  
  
Ron awoke from his fixed glare to both Harry's and Hermione's whispered words. He whispered too, as if not to disturb something important. "I'm here, Hermione." The droning continued, but it no longer seemed as though it was Harry who was speaking. His lips moved, yes, but the voice was no longer his, it was raspy, cold and cruel.  
  
"Death Eater. Death Eater. Death Eater. Death Eater."  
  
Ron walked slowly to Hermione's side, avoiding Harry's glance. The expression on his best friend's face scared him and it scared him in a way even Gryffindor courage dared not stand against. "Use a spell, Hermione."  
  
But Hermione wasn't listening; her eyes were fixed on Harry. And her breath was held. Ron knew how she felt, Harry had stopped chanting and jerking, and if it wasn't for the lurching breaths he took every few seconds, Ron would've sworn he was dead. The silence was eerie and the shadows from the dancing flames seemed to draw closer with every second. And though the repeated words might not have had anything to do with it, Ron could not help but notice how the shadows somehow resembled to frightening shapes of Death Eaters. "Hermione." Ron urged. But Hermione did not react, she seemed entranced by the scar on Harry's forehead and Ron twisted his head around to see why she did not answer him.  
  
The scar that had brought Harry Potter so much fame over the years had been seemingly faint over the last few months. Now, it shone bright red, redder than the ruby's on Godric Gryffindor's Sword, redder than blood. It was everything Ron could do to tear his eyes off the shining scar, which seemed to cast shadows over Harry's forehead, enticing, entrancing. Ron turned suddenly as the Portrait Hole opened and Seamus stepped through, breathless and panting.  
  
"H-Harry. Teachers all asleep. N-No Prefects. Except Hermione." He added the last of it with a whisper, taking it everything in front of him. Then he froze again at the sight of Harry.  
  
Ron wanted to yell for help. Perhaps he could. Perhaps he should. He didn't know what to do. "Hermione. please. Hermione." No answer, nothing but the strange shadowy figures that seemed to lean closer when he called. "Oh. Merlin." - and then a few words better not repeated. Fear struck him when Harry's breathing slowed and he realized he had to do something fast.  
  
Pulling his wand out with shaking fingers, a quick muttered spell acquired in Charms brought a stretcher from mid-air. Letting it drop onto the carpet next to Harry, he somehow managed to pull his best friend onto it. He prayed with everything that it would hold the other boy's weight, and perhaps Merlin was on his side this time, because it did. The shadows seemed to leap back into the fire and both Hermione and Seamus seemed to wake from a stupor. Ron practically ran to the Infirmary with Hermione and Seamus on his tail, their feet pounding on the wooden floors of the corridors, their footsteps echoing.  
  
Harry lay on the stretcher beside him all the way, now silent except for the single whisper that escaped his lips as they passed the stairs to the dungeon, a whisper that managed to miss the ears of Ron, Seamus and Hermione.  
  
"Snape."  
  
  
  
"Woah." Words were at a lost for Harry as he absorbed this. It was bad, sure, but he was relieved to know it wasn't as bad as he expected. When he had heard the word 'delusions' from Snape, the worst had immediately sprang to mind. -The school was in danger. Voldemort was attacking. The Death Eaters had invaded Hogwarts. His friends were hurt. /He/ had hurt someone.  
  
Sure, these sounded quite exaggerated and maybe even on the ridiculous side, but consider the events surrounding Harry Potter's life, and you find that these statements are not so farfetched at all. In fact, the probability of these events occurring was higher than anyone would've believed. Later, the Boy Who Lived would discover that if he had said something, he would have made one: Professor Trelawney /very/ proud.  
  
**  
  
Well, there goes another chapter. hehe. Was that even long? It three pages long on Microsoft Word, and that's pretty long for me. But I guess it's not that long at all, considering there are some people that write 11 page chapters!! I know! Well, thanks for reading, if there are any people left. and please review! Suggestions and advice is always welcome too. 


	6. Lighten up

Unleashed Shadows: Chapter Five  
  
* *  
  
Author's Note: I don't really have much to say, except thanks to reviewers, even my old ones. =). Future chapters will also be A LOT less dark, and more fun.  
  
I think I said most of what I wanted to say in Chapter Four's Author's Note, so I guess we head straight into the story. Oh, rating now changed to PG-13.  
  
Thank to REVEIWERS!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Characters: not mine. Plot: pretty much mine. Sue: don't even think about it, you're wasting time.  
  
// is for italics, and FB are for flashbacks, which you might find will be occurring more and more in later chapters.  
  
** *  
  
It had been almost a week since Harry's last nightmare, and the Boy Who Lived couldn't help but be relieved he was finally allowed to leave the Hospital Wing, on the grounds that he would return immediately if he felt 'uncomfortable' in any way. Being trapped inside the four white walls of the Infirmary, with the smell of disinfectant from every corner twenty-four hours a day could drive anyone crazy. Harry couldn't help but wonder if some of St Mungo's patients had been subjected to this /before/ they became patients. He would have to ask someone someday, he thought vaguely.  
  
He reached down, folding his clothing and putting them in his trunk. Somehow his entire Quidditch items collection (along with Ron's) had managed to find its way down to the Hospital Wing. The floor beside his hospital bed was littered with an old chessboard and some scattered pieces, his and Ron's joint collection of Wizard and Witches Cards along with his school books and bits and pieces of parchments.  
  
"My Divination Assignment!" He cried triumphantly to no one in particular, as he picked up a rather dusty piece of parchment from under his Monster Book of Monsters (no longer belted together, and no longer snapping).  
  
During Harry's stay in the Hospital Wing, Hermione had been quite 'helpful' and had visited every one of Harry's classes after hers, asking for his homework. She had even dared go up to Professor Snape, who for reasons unknown, turned her down the first time and did not reply to the matter again. Perhaps he cared. or perhaps he was just a stubborn bastard who would not give Hermione the time of day.  
  
But although Harry appreciated Hermione's thoughtfulness, he couldn't help but feel slightly put-off every afternoon Hermione turned up with a bundle of books, papers and parchment. He also couldn't help but feel that Hermione took amusement in bringing him a ton of work every day.  
  
FLSHBK  
  
"Harry!" Hermione's voice was cheerful and bright as she strolled into the Hospital Wing, "how you feeling?"  
  
"Fine." It was routine. Harry would reply the same everyday and then Hermione would rattle off the subjects she had collected homework for.  
  
"Care of Magical Creatures. Tranfiguration ... Divination . that old bat gave me a lecture the moment I walked in, ignored the whole thing.."  
  
Harry tried to suppress a grin, but was unsuccessful. Hermione glanced up and grinned back. "Can't imagine why you would continue that subject. It's bad enough for me seeing her about once a month, once a term if I'm lucky, but you even manage take her damned lesson! If you had any sense, you would've had dropped it when you had the chance! I left that trap door open those years ago so that you would walk out too, you know."  
  
This time Harry looked up in surprise, but Hermione was busy checking off her list. "No Potions again. Snape was in a bad mood today, I didn't ask him. he would refuse me anyway. You don't do Arithmacy do you?. oh no. that's me.. Oh, it's the full moon. Professor Lupin wasn't in class. we had Mrs. Figg fill in. first time I've had her this year. pretty nice actually. You knew her, didn't you?"  
  
Harry nodded as he reflected over the last two statements. Arabella Figg, now a substitute teacher, had been the same Mrs. Figg he lived next door to. Except now, she was a powerful witch teaching at Hogwarts. Still had her cats though, Harry noted.  
  
As for Remus Lupin, officially invited back to teaching Hogwarts by Professor Dumbledore (and a great deal of students) last year, was now a permanent teacher at this School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Shrieking Shack however, was still avoided at all times. For reasons only he and a couple other people, including Harry, Ron and Hermione, knew.  
  
ENDFB  
  
Harry threw the rest of his stuff into his trunk and prepared to lug it up the winding staircase to his room. Even the thought of it made his arms hurt.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Harry let go of the handle and turned.  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"How's it going?"  
  
"It's ok," Harry replied, smiling. "Here's your chess set."  
  
Ron accepted the box Harry handed him and sat down on the closest bed. "Finally let out, huh?"  
  
"YEAH. You wouldn't know how boring it is in here. Not to mention the smell of all those medical potions."  
  
Ron grinned. "I would know. I was here half the time."  
  
Harry grinned back. "So, what classes have we got with you and Hermione?"  
  
"Everything." Ron said simply. "I checked this morning. Except Hermione has two more electives than us I think. She still has a normal timetable, so that means on Wednesdays and Fridays, sixth and seventh periods are free."  
  
Harry looked thoughtful. "Is the pitch--"  
  
"Full? I already checked. On Wednesdays Slytherin's got it so we don't even have to bother. Friday's though, it's empty in sixth."  
  
He received a nod in reply, "That's good."  
  
"Yeah. It's pretty good, except. . ."  
  
"Except what?"  
  
"Potions. With Slytherin."  
  
It was amazing the effect those three words could've had on a person. Harry groaned loudly and almost cursed. But no one would've blamed him (except perhaps Snape), because everyone knew that the Potion's Professor had been in an especially sour mood since the end of fourth year. And everyone also knew that a room full of Slytherins and Griffindors couldn't, and wouldn't lighten anyone up.  
  
"It's going to be like old days."  
  
"Yeah, but the old days weren't really that great you know. And it hasn't really been that long since Fourth Year."  
  
"I know. It just seems like it. You know, with all that's been going on."  
  
Harry's looked thoughtful, "I guess." Then, quickly changing the subject, he looked back at Ron with a wide grin. "So. . . any news about the Keeper?"  
  
"NO. . ." Ron whined, "It's been AGES. . ."  
  
"Well, you got my vote," Harry said, "Not that I was being biased or anything just 'cause you're my friend."  
  
"WELL? What about you? What's happening with the Quidditch Captain votes?"  
  
"Well we can't start them until we have a Keeper. Meaning you better vote for me when you get Keeper position."  
  
"We'll see." Ron grinned slyly.  
  
Harry shot Ron a daring stare, "You wouldn't dare vote for Fred or George."  
  
"Well, they're really good beaters, you know. And what about Angeline? I hear, she's already got a place in one of the International teams for after she finishes school."  
  
"You wouldn't dare," Harry repeated.  
  
Ron didn't reply and turned to face the windows.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "I'll hex you," he said suddenly.  
  
Ron spun around and grinned. "Oh, come off it. I was only joking."  
  
"I wasn't," Harry said seriously, but inside he exploded with laughter at the shocked expression on his best-friend's face.  
  
~  
  
"Haha. That was NOT funny, Harry. I thought you were serious. Seriously." Ron said as they climbed the extremely long staircase to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Oh, come of it. I was only joking," Harry imitated.  
  
"Again: haha."  
  
A few moments passed in silence. Slowly, they trudged up the stairs, hoping with every step, their staircase wouldn't change. It had already been three times they had to go back, or wait, for the staircase to change again.  
  
"I don't get why the houselves don't take your stuff. Isn't that what they're supposed to do?"  
  
"Stop complaining Ron. You're not the one carrying the stuff. And it you tell Hermione that, she'll kill you."  
  
"I know. Don't tell her. If you do, she'll probably start with the S.P.E.W thing again." Ron groaned at the thought, "And we'll have to wear those badges." He made a face.  
  
Harry grinned inwardly. "Where's Hermione now?"  
  
Ron shrugged, "Probably the library, she's always there."  
  
"We'll look for her after we get this stuff upstairs."  
  
"We?" Ron said innocently. He patted Harry on the back, "It's not my fault we can't do magic in the corridors. 'Cause if we could, I would help you."  
  
Harry shook his head, "Well at least take your chess set back," Harry said, indicating the black box that had /mysteriously/ found it's was back into Harry's trunk.  
  
Ron grumbled a little, but took the box back anyway.  
  
"I don't see why you're complaining, Weasley." Harry protested as he heaved his overfilled trunk up another step. Just as the staircase changed.  
  
Both boys groaned.  
  
***  
  
Well that was Chapter Five. Please Review. =)  
  
Thanks to ALL reviewers. . .it means SO much. Seriously. SPECIAL THANKS TO: t.a.g, for subject advice. It's nice someone bothered to tell me what I was doing wrong. Thanks! (Changes have been made, hope they're ok.) 


	7. Grindelwald's Mark

Chapter Six : Unleashed Shadows

Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue. Characters all belong to JK Rowling, I am just . . . borrowing. 

**Author's Notes: Apology for taking so long to post this chapter. Changes have also been made to the previous chapter (chapter five) and if they're wrong, will someone **PLEASE** tell me? Thanks. 

Also, I've been wondering, did JK Rowling use "Mione" as a nickname for Hermione? Or is it just an overused name an author thought up? I've read too many fanfics and I seem to confuse a lot of things from the books and fanfiction. If anyone **wants** me to use "Mione" as a nick for her, do tell me. 

**

*

*

"Hey Hermione."

Hermione answered with a cheerful wave and a glance up at the hot and flustered Harry. 

"Quidditch training?" She guessed. 

"Nope," Ron answered without looking at her, "Harry's trunk."

"Oh. OH. You're out, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Thanks for noticing Hermione."

"Well at least now I don't have to get your homework for you." She replied, her eyes scanning the page in front of her at the same time. Harry could've sworn there was a note of disappointment in her voice. 

"Lucky you." 

Hermione smiled a little and then looked up, examining Harry more closely this time. "A trunk can't do that to you." 

"I'll bet it can. I can't imagine it didn't break."

"That's what magic's for." Hermione answered automatically and immediately immerged herself back in the book she was reading. 

"By the way, you know we have Potions with Snape and the Slytherins right?"

Hermione looked up confused and slightly annoyed, "I've had them for the two months, since school started. Besides, you have Divination with Trelawney. Same deal." 

Harry paused. This was unlike Hermione. Hermione didn't ignore them for a book (unless it was the month before exams) and she didn't usually act the way she was acting now, which was almost on the edge of being rude. 

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked cautiously. 

Hermione sighed and dropped the book on the floor next to her. 

"I don't know. Not enough sleep I guess." 

"It's FIFTEEN WEEKS 'till the exams!" Ron had exclaimed, earning him one of Madame Pince's famous stares. 

Hermione glared at him and Ron's mouth snapped shut. Hermione turned back to Harry. "I've been researching. I thought maybe I could find some information on you scar and if there's a link from it to your nightmares."

Harry opened his mouth, ready to protest at her help but changed his mind. It would be better if he didn't disagree to her work, that way, at least she wouldn't think he was against her helping him. 

"What have you found?" Harry asked gingerly, subconsciously wondering why he wasn't afraid of the answer.

"Not much actually. For instance, I found that scars were a sign of powerful magic, on muggles and wizards alike, but since only proper wizards are taught to channel this magic, it became a sign of a powerful wizard. Since your scar was caused by You-Know-Who and not under birth-circumstances, I don't know if it applies to you. Why it took the form of a lightning-bolt im not sure either, but I found some strange stuff on the lightning symbol. Supposedly, (and this is SUPPOSEDLY, considering this comes from a book of divination readings I found), lightning bolts account for dark happenings--"

"No surprise there," Ron interrupted.

Both Hermione and Harry looked up at him angrily and Ron closed his mouth again. Hermione continued.

"And the mark of the lightning glows when danger is near — which I'm sure you can relate to — but it was also known to connect a human with other life-forms." 

Harry had understood Hermione until that very moment and shot her a puzzled look. Ron's face held exactly the same expression. 

"This doesn't refer to scars, just lightning bolts."

"Oh."

"Like, for example: There were flashes of light in the sky that resemble the form of lightning bolts when a dark wizard attacked during the reign of Grindelwald. Now, it is the Dark Mark of You-Know-Who."

Harry nodded and Hermione assumed he and Ron understood what she was talking about. 

"So, why else do you think the Death-Eaters are afraid of wandering around and killing people at random? The Aurors are trained to see, sense and track these magical events and go after the ones who cause it."

"Okay, so I understand the lightning bolt thing, but what's that got to do with connecting?"

"Well, apparently, the lightning bolt, similar to the dark mark used by You-Know-Who, was used by Grindelwald to call his supporters. He couldn't hurt them with the Mark, like You-Know-Who can now, and it was used to call them. But people say that he held an advantage over his followers even You-Know-Who's power-through-pain couldn't stand up to. Here. Read this." 

Hermione lifted the book from the floor and placed it back on her lap. She flipped each delicate page back until she reached a double page with a non-moving picture on one side and a long paragraph of writing on the other. Hermione pointed to about halfway. 

"It's talking about Grindelwald."

**__**

**After his reign as the Dark Lord was extinguished by former-Auror Albus Dumbledore, ex-followers of Grindelward had been put under truth serum by Aurors under the permission of the Ministry of Magic. They said – **

"Cut to here." Hermione said and pointed to about three lines down.

["I never knew Dumbledore was a former-Auror," Ron remarked.] 

**__**

**. . . Contacted by a glowing lightning shaped mark on their wrists, Grindelwald called and the thin cut in the shape of a lightning bolt the follower received at his initiation flashed once or twice, alerting the bearer. Orders were not ignored. Grindelwald was not betrayed, as it was literally impossible. The Dark Lord's life-force was bound to the scars he caused and he had the power to see through the eyes of any supporter he suspected was betraying him. The only disadvantage was the drain of health and power it caused him. **

"Isn't it more than a little suspicious?" Hermione was staring intently at Harry face. 

"I guess," he answered uncertainly, "But the fact that Grindelwald could basically see what he's followers were doing would make him very powerful as a leader." 

"Mmhmm." Hermione answered, "Except he wouldn't be able to control or harm that person in any way. They might not even know that another person was literally seeing what they saw at the same moment." 

Ron eyes suddenly widened. "You mean, You-Know-Who could be watching us telling this to Harry at THIS VERY MOMENT?"

Another stare from Madame Pince. 

"Yes and no," Hermione said slowly. "He may as well could be, but then I doubt he would've been able to uncover Grindelwald's spells and secrets in the first place and then discover known how to use them to his advantage."

"What I want to know," Harry said suddenly, "is how I could somehow use this to my advantage."

*

**

Next chapter will probably be up in a few days. 

Please Review!! 


	8. Explanations and lessons

Chapter 7 : Unleashed Shadows

DISCLAIMER: I don't own or claim to own Harry Potter or any related characters. All belongs to JK Rowling. 

**Author's Notes: HEY! Well, it's chapter 7 and I HAVE to thank my reviewers. . . It means so much to know what you think. 

****

Okay, thanks to: Setsuri, WhiteLion, kat, Iniysa, Smart Ash, izean, LaMuerta, Lirael, Kitala, asellus, t.a.g, firefox, Lady Lightning and Fallen Dragon. These are people reviewed from chapter 2 onwards. I think I thanked the others in earlier chapters. I forget. But, if I forgot you, tell me and I'll thank you in a future chapter. Thanks for reading everyone, and reviewing!!

And so, now that I've thanked all the people who cared enough to review, I have to clear a few things up.

~

"Grindelwald's" name has been fixed throughout chapter 6. Although I don't think anyone noticed, or they did and didn't tell me.. :'(, Grindelwald had been spelt with an 'r' instead of an 'l'. But, no matter now, it's all better. =D

~

If you didn't understand the previous chapter, I hope this helps:

I don't know for sure, but maybe Grindelwald's Mark (chapter 6) was slightly confusing. So here's an explanation that I hope is a little bit simpler. . .

**__**

*Grindelwald's Mark was the equivalent to what The Dark Mark of Voldermort is now, a way the Dark Lord called his followers to him. But for Grindelwald, the lightning-shaped scar known as Grindelwald's Mark, allowed him to spy on his followers, making betrayal almost impossible. Imagine bring able to see through another's eyes, literally. You would be able to see what they could see, hear what they could hear and feel what they could feel. The only disadvantage was that you couldn't decide what you saw, as you had no control over what you saw, heard or felt. But the person you are spying on has no idea you are doing so, meaning it would very, VERY hard to hide anything from you, or in this case, Grindelwald.*

If this still doesn't help, tell me and I'll try again. 

~

So . . .read on! And REVIEW! (eheh)

**

*

Hermione swallowed slowly. Harry had switched gears extremely quickly and it scared her more than a little. Her best friend's gaze was intense and his lips were set in a thin determined line as he scanned the page for the fourth time. Even Ron seemed more suddenly more serious. 

"Advantage?' Hermione echoed softly, "there's not much you can do, except show Professors Dumbledore and Lupin this. Maybe they can tell you if it's worth working on."

Harry's eyes narrowed ever-so-slightly. "You know?"

Hermione snapped her mouth shut, and took to biting her bottom lip. She nodded.

Now it was Ron's turn. "How?"

Hermione looked uncomfortable, "I followed you."

Harry raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He debated it over his head, and finally decided that Hermione had a right to know anyway.

Hermione kept her head slightly lowered, knowing that any other outburst would probably worsen the matter. See, the thing was, Hermione had discovered that every Wednesday night Harry and Ron would take extra lessons in Defence of Dark Arts with Dumbledore, Lupin, Snape and the HeadBoy and Girl [Damien Loen (Ravenclaw) and Katie Bell (Gryffindor.)] And these lessons were far from the things they learnt in class. 

****

FLSHBCK

"POTTER!"

"Sorry Professor," Harry had sent a blue burst of light flying. . . from the end of his wand to the mirror in the corner to the black cloak on Snape's shoulders. 

Usually Snape would've probably come back at him with a sneer and a contemptuous remark, but this time he didn't. Perhaps it was because Professor Dumbledore was also in the room. 

"Back to the green square!" The Headmaster said suddenly, a little more cheerful than one would expect. 

Harry dusted himself off and walked slowly to the corner with the mirror in it. The ground there was marked with a glowing green square mark. Hermione noticed the other three corners of the square room had different coloured markings in different shapes. 

"Get ready."

Hermione tightened Harry's cloak around her and turned a little to her left. Lined up along the wall were Ron, Katie and Damien who were watching intently. Lupin stood with them, a quill dancing across a floating piece of parchment in front of him. 

"Go." Dumbledore's words were crisp and short. His eyes watched Harry carefully as he dodged the spells being thrown at him by Snape. 

A flash of blue, a flash of yellow, a flash of red. Harry managed to avoid about nine and even deflected two back at Snape before a dark violet streak of light knocked him to the ground and sent his wand flying o his right. Harry knelt, panting for a minute and finally leaned over to pick up his wand.

"Much better, Potter." 

Harry almost raised his eyebrows. A compliment from Snape? That was a first in two months of training.

"Ron Weasley," Dumbledore said slowly, and Harry went to stand alongside Katie and Damien. Both gave him identical grins. 

"Eleven, Harry," Katie whispered. "That's a record." 

Harry grinned back and leaned against the dark, cool wall. 

"Red Triangle," Dumbledore said, and Ron crossed the room to the corner opposite the one Harry had stood on. On this wall, too, was a mirror.

"Begin." 

Ron went through the same process as Harry, but failed to block the faint blue light that came third. 

"Start again, Weasley." 

Ron groaned softly and started again. This time he managed to reach eight evaded and diverted spells before being hit.

Snape nodded ever-so-slightly and Damien was called forward by Dumbledore as Ron stumbled over to the wall.

"That was better, you know." Harry encouraged.

Ron didn't answer except to give Harry a skeptical look. Then they both were silent as they watched Damien approach the yellow cross in the corner left of Ron's. 

Hermione left after Ron's turn finished. She knew she had seen too much already.

****

ENDFB

**

*

This is a bit short, I know. But not really compared to my other chapters. Hehe. 

Please REVIEW!!!


	9. Cancelled lessons and Quidditch news

Chapter 8 : Unleashed Shadows

Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own Harry Potter or any related characters. These belong to JK Rowling and I am…borrowing. 

~

****

Author's Notes: (N.B. This is going to be a LONG one… but you would probably benefit from reading it. It talks about things from the last couple of chapters). 

Thanks to **T.A.G**, who reviewed last chapter. Yes, I know it is kind of unusual that Harry and Ron would attend Defence of Dark Arts classes, while Hermione wouldn't. I'll try to mention it in further chapters, but I'm leaning towards the idea that both Hermione and Ron were originally **not** going to take these lessons, but because of Chamber of Secrets thing and that fact that Harry would've wanted someone to take the lessons with him, Ron's in there as well. (I know it's a pretty hopeless explanation, but if you can think of anything better, please tell me, I want to know.) 

****

About the Muggleborn thing with Hermione. I'm assuming Muggleborn's are rare cases in the Wizarding World, but there are enough to say that Hermione wouldn't take lessons just because of this fact (or then there would be a **lot** of people taking lessons). 

Well, my **other** explanation for Hermione not taking lessons is that she wasn't asked, based on the fact that she learns from books and excels in subjects that require books. For **practical** Defence of Dark Arts lessons (the Wednesday night ones), I don't think she would do that well. But that's just me guessing, and after watching the second movie again, I really don't know anymore. 

Thanks also to **INIYSA **who reviewed. About the forgetting things because I'm doing a WIP?… Well, I'm guilty. Hehe. See, the thing is, I'm working on a Hermione/Draco fic (WIP) and I'm starting a Lord of The Rings fic, that I'm planning to finish before I post at all, and writing three different plots gets VERY confusing. But don't worry, I read over every now and then, and I just finished fixing up this chapter. Thanks for telling me my mistakes though, It helps cause I don't see everything that's wrong. 

****

About Harry taking lessons AND being in the Hospital Wing? Well, I didn't really think about that much, but it does make sense. Harry had been in the hospital wing for about a week, two weeks the most, meaning the last seven chapters have only revolved around the last two weeks. [Pretty slow if you ask me, I'll probably speed it up soon.] In the last chapter (Chap. 7), it says that Harry and Ron have been taking lessons for at least two months, meaning Harry only missed about one/two lessons [Lessons are Wednesday night]. 

Does that make sense? I'm never good at explaining. Here, think about it this way, Harry and Ron began training at the beginning of Fifth Year. Harry's delusions and Hospital Wing stay were AFTER the first two months of training, so it would be March right now. Harry's delusions would've occurred at the beginning of March, and this chapter (8), would be set mid-March. 

If you STILL don't understand, just ask, and I'll try again. Well, that's all from me…. 

Read on! (and review!) 

~

Harry sighed, "It doesn't matter now anyway." 

Hermione blinked and looked up, "Why?"

"'Cause we're not having them anymore after tomorrow." 

"Why?" Hermione repeated.

Harry dropped his voice to a hoarse whisper. "Remember what I told you two? About me thinking Snape is going back to being a DeathEater spy? [A.N: I'm not sure if Ron and Hermione know about this in Book Four, but let's imagine they do.]"

Hermione nodded.

"Well, it's confirmed. He's definitely going back to his Death Eater ranks and going back to being a spy for Dumbledore again." Harry paused, letting the effect of this sentence sink in. All three of them despised Snape, but even **they** felt sympathy for him. After all, how many people were brave enough to stand up to DeathEaters, let alone be a spy against Voldermort. 

"But that's just Snape," Hermione argued, "he's not even the Defence of Dark Arts teacher. Professor Lupin is."

"Professor Lupin and Mrs. Figg left yesterday, I don't have much idea why, but it has something to do with 'the old crowd' or something. I heard them talking a while ago, at the end of last year. It's also got to do with Sirius, he owled me to tell me I wasn't going to be able to reach him for a long time. I don't know what's going on, but it's probably going to be dangerous."

"Don't you think you have a right to know, Har--"

"I was planning on asking Dumbledore this week sometime, but I'm not sure if it's a good idea to interrupt all that's going on."

Ron nodded in agreement.

"I don't know Harry. Just watch out for stuff, and yourself ok?"

Harry nodded, and Hermione left. It was a Tuesday and she had an Arithmacy and Muggle Studies paper due soon. Harry and Ron left for their Common Room soon after. 

~

Hermione started slowly, her footstep echoing softly down the corridor. She **still** couldn't believe she had spent three hours in the Library researching for her Muggle Studies assignment due in July. Well, that, and some information for Harry. 

She stopped at a faded and dusty portrait of Agrippa. Making a mental note to ask someone to dust the pale woman's portrait – she tapped lightly on the frame, startling the sleeping figure. 

"OH! MS GRA--"

"Sorry, I need to get in." 

Agrippa yawned, covering her mouth and muffling her words. "Pastwrot?"

"Indigo feathers."

Agrippa frowned a little at being awoken at such a time but swung open nonetheless.

"Thanks," Hermione muttered as she entered the Prefect Common Room. Since it was – Hermione glanced at the clock hanging on the wall – 2:15am, everyone was either asleep or in their House Common Rooms. 

Swaying slightly from drowsiness, Hermione reached for the banister and managed to find her way to her room and then her trunk. Pulling out her towel and clothes for bed, she found her way back to the portrait. Stepping back out, and seriously annoying Agrippa, she walked further down the dark corridor until she came to a portrait of Boris the Bewildered.

"Rock pool." She said softly. 

Hermione stepped in the Prefect's bathroom and yawned. Pulling her wand out of her sleeve and locking the door, she stripped down and tried the taps. Settling on her usual favourite (pale blue gliding bubbles and crystal clear, rose scented water), she climbed in and closed her eyes. She felt tired and exhausted from thinking, but even as the warm smell of flower petals wafted to the ceiling, questions flooded her mind.

What did Harry's scar and Grindelward mean?

Why would Harry and Ron be taking extra Defence of Dark Arts lessons now? Did that mean there was going to be an attack? 

Did that mean Voldermort was strong enough to attack Hogwarts? And why were Harry and Ron taking those lessons, and not me? After all, we were supposed to be the infamous trio, why would they exclude me from such important lessons? Not to mention the fact I'm a Prefect… 

Hermione groaned. She was tired, **way** too tired to be thinking now. 

~

Harry woke at five am the next day. He moaned as his alarm went off and his curtains magically opened, revealing the first streams of sunlight for the day. Grudgingly, he climbed out of bed, secretly wishing he hadn't charmed his curtains to do that. Eyes half-closed, Harry changed into his Quidditch robes and grabbed his Firebolt. He skipped the steps three by three and didn't see Fred and George before he plowed into them. 

"Oi Harry!" Yelled a squashed Fred. 

"Sorry!" Harry called from underneath George, "Didn't see you."

George got up first, allowing Harry to breathe again. "Didn't see us?" He said amazed. 

"Well that's what you get for running down the stairs with your eyes closed." Harry agreed.

"Hey, where's Ron?"

Harry shrugged slightly, "Probably asleep." 

"Well I guess he doesn't want to find out if he's got the new Keeper position then."

Before Fred could finish, Harry had already bolted back up the stairs, even faster than before. 

"Don't forget to keep your eyes open, Harry!" Fred called after him.

~

"Well team," Fred started, "As you all know, since Oliver decided to go all high and mighty on us and leave, we need a new Keeper and Captain."

"Other teams, like Hufflepuff and Slytherin have also had to take votes, which is why we had to wait this long. They wanted us to have our teams completed together." George continued. 

"Now since we aren't Slytherin scum, we didn't have anyone trying to buy their way in, and the votes are 

completed. Most of your preferences also were counted, and it was pretty close." Fred grinned. 

"But our new Keeper is…" George paused for effect, except certain peoples patience had already run out. 

"Just get on with it will you?" Ron protested loudly. 

"But Ron! We want to make your crowning achievement memorable!"

"Will you…you mean…I'm…"

"Yeah."

"Wicked!" Ron face split into a huge grin, and looked at Harry with the happiest expression Harry had seen on his best friend for a long time.

The second year boy sitting behind him looked extremely upset as he got up and left. And the sixth year looked just plain angry at being beaten by a five year. He stormed out.

"Don't worry, there's always next time!" Alicia had called out after them. 

"And now…" Fred imitated a drum roll and all eyes in the room turned back to him and George. 

"We have a note from McGonagall…and the person whose name is on it is our new…"

"Quidditch Captain!" They finished together. Angelina, Alicia and Katie all gave them exasperated looks.

"Oh ok. I guess we're hungry too."

"And the winner is…" Fred said slowly, "Potter!…I mean, Harry!"

Harry got up, his grin matching Ron's exactly. This was more than wonderful, this was fantastic! He had wanted this for so long, and now he had it. He was **Quidditch Captain **for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. And now he could do something he had wanted to do for so long…

"Okay team, we're going to work harder, faster and better this year. This year is OUR year." Harry said with straight-faced determination. 

The rest of the team just groaned, and Harry and Ron ran out into the pitch, laughing to themselves. 

  
~

"Hey Hermione," Harry grinned as he sat down next to her. "Where've you been?"

"Me?" She replied amazed, "**I** have been eating breakfast. Where have you two been?"

"Ron's been telling everyone in Gryffindor tower who'll listen, that he's our new Keeper."

Ron's face scrunched up in defiance, "I have not."

Hermione laughed bright and cheerful, that bath last night must've been real good, she noted to herself. She felt lightened and full of energy. "And?" She prodded Harry.

"Yeah, yeah. And I've been telling everyone in Gryffindor tower who'll listen, that I'm the new Quidditch Captain." 

"Mmhmm." Ron nodded, satisfied. 

Hermione laughed again. "Congratulations you two. But now, I've got work to do, and I'll see both of you in Potions later ok?" 

Harry and Ron nodded after her, and watched as she packed her books and left. When she did though, they put their heads together again, thinking of the wondrous possibilities behind a Quidditch Captain, his best friend – the Keeper, and their next match –the Slytherins. 

*

**

*

Hehe, wasn't that TOO obvious they were going to make Quidditch Captain and Keeper. Well, what can you do, they're the main characters. Oh, and I think Hermione's seems a bit strange. Do you think she's Out Of Character? *Looks around as everyone shrugs* Well, I dunno either.

****

Also, I'm really sorry about the continuously changing summary for this story. I'm still looking for something that works. As I have new ideas everyday, it gets slightly hard to incorporate everything into a few lines. It'll settle in the next few days. 

Well that's it, I think the next chapter will be up soon, but I have to warn you. Be prepared for slow updating, it's the holidays right now and I don't go on a computer that often. But don't worry, it's only a short break – two weeks. 

Thanks SO much for reading, and please REVIEW. Constructive criticism welcome.


	10. I could tell him

Chapter 9 : Unleashed Shadows

Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own, Harry Potter or any related characters, including Severus Snape. All belong to JK Rowling

****

Author's Notes: Sorry for it being quite slow at the moment. I'm not running out of ideas, I'm just having a hard time piecing everything together. Everything and anything that can overlap in this plot, will. It's so frustrating. BUT, there's nothing to worry about because chapters are going to come up as usual, and new events in the story are going to start coming up fast…so, be prepared!…

****

In this chapter, and the next two or three (hehe spoilers), Snape begins to wonder whether he should tell Harry about him being his father, and Harry begins to suspect something. There's going to be another nightmare, the animagi idea turns up and (possibly in further chapters) the Defence Against Dark Arts after hours are coming back (!). 

That's all for now, thanks for reading, and please REVIEW! Also, the summary for this story is **finally** stable and it's going to stop changing every two seconds now. Heh….Review? 

Note: **N/P **means third person writing. No single Point of View. Ok? Ok. 

***

****

S. Snape's POV

"Potter. Weasley." I couldn't have kept the snarl off my face if I had tried. Or the smirk, as I saw them gulp in fear and glance at each other, pure terror written plain on their faces. 

I liked to think I had that kind of power. 

"Detention for being," I turned to look at the hourglass on my table, "Seven minutes late." I had already known the time, but we all know dramatic effect is necessary to keep students in order. 

Weasley lifted his eyes from his books to stare at me squarely, the scared-look held at bay –_ damn Gryffindor courage _– and he opened his mouth.

"Sir, we forgot the time after McGon—"

"Don't even think about it Weasley." (He shut it with a snap), "Excuses will not work with me, especially ones about getting lost or forgetting the time. You have been here five years and should know your way around. As for time… well, Weasley, tell me how can one **forget** the time. I must say I hope you haven't **forgotten** your seats either." A couple of Slytherins smirked in the front row, Draco Malfoy included. 

Weasley sat down immediately, taking a seat on the left of Granger. She gave him a smile before continuing with her work. Pott – Harry, though, stayed for a second longer to give me a look of utter hatred. 

I could've given him another detention. I could've. But I didn't. I don't know why. 

__

You're going soft, I told myself. _It's been fifteen years… what is there that you can do?_

*

The answer came to me that night as I was taking the Dreamless Sleep Potion. It had hit me with the strength of an Unforgivable.

__

I could tell him. 

***

****

H. Potter's POV

He was a bastard. Plain scum. I knew it. I had known it for five years now and yet… the strangest feeling…

I mean, sure, I'm the son of James Potter, his enemy. But what had I done to deserve how he treats me, and the way he treats Ron and Hermione. This wasn't self-pity, this was me looking for an explanation to why Snape would act the way he does. He was supposedly known for 'watching out or me' after first year, but I know he wouldn't do that on his own accord. Had Dumbledore asked him to? And then there was the way he had acted lately…just…strange. 

Professor Snape was mysterious. Everyone knew it, and perhaps I knew more than most people, including the fact that he was a DeathEater spy. I could respect him. I probably do without knowing I do. I could trust him. He had proved over these years that I could probably trust him. I could admire him. After all, he had faced Voldermort and had become a spy. I could do all that…and yet, I couldn't like him…not after everything else he's done to me. I couldn't like him as a person. I couldn't. Ever.

"Harry…Harry." 

It took me a moment to realize Hermione was shaking me, and another to realize class was over. The door swung on its hinges as a tall dark figure swept past it, silent. Snape. 

"What were you doing? You spent the whole lesson with your eyes glazed over…"

"And you kept dipping your quill in your ink over and over." Ron finished.

"Oh." I shrugged it off, "I was just thinking, you know."

"Pretty serious then. You're lucky it wasn't a practical." Hermione's tone softened and lowered, "You want to tell me what's wrong?"

I shrugged again and shook my head. "It's nothing." 

"Harry," Ron said suddenly, "Detention's at 7:00 tomorrow – no wait, Friday, the day after. We meet Snape in his office then." 

"Okay." 

"What do we have now?"

"Nothing." Hermione said, looking slightly put-off as she took out her timetable. "Lupin and Figg are gone, so no Defence of Dark Arts." 

"Too bad." Ron said casually. 

"Actually…"Hermione started again, a new light of happiness shining in her face, "That gives me time to start studying for our Half-Year Exams." (A/N: I'm not sure they have these though.)

"Half-Years? 'Mione," Ron replied with mock sadness, "I tell you this every year, but exams for you are always one: (he held up one finger) easy, two: (another finger) a waste of time, and three: (a third finger) AGES AWAY." 

"RON WEASLEY!" Hermione almost yelled and hit him playfully. "What do you mean **ages away**? There's only three months left."

"Oh come off it, 'Mione. We all know you've been studying for the exams since last year, besides, since when did you need to study?"

"Since I wanted to get passing grades Ron."

"You get them anyway. It's just me who needs to study."

"You got that right Weasley."

The three of them laughed and Harry put him arms around them both. I felt good to have things back to normal. At least here at Hogwarts, he knew he had friends who would be there for him no matter what happened.

***

****

N/P

__

"AVADA KEVADRA!"

A flash of green light blinded him only for a split second, and he could see again, though if he could've chosen, he would've rather not seen. 

A body lay crumpled on the floor, torn of cloak and clothing. A female body, Harry saw. A male figure stood by his side, with his back towards him. He couldn't see anything of himself but a thick robe that hid everything and a long arm that pointed a wand. It wasn't pointed at him though.

Where was he? 

Harry tried to turn, but he couldn't, he could only look on in horror. A flash of red! Blood! Harry tried to see and this time, his view moved along with him. No… it wasn't blood. It was a shock of red hair on someone who had just walked past. Was it Ron? He thought in panic…

But his view had changed again, and he was forced to look again at the body on the ground. It was being lifted by two black-robed figures. Death Eaters, Harry thought immediately. Harry watched as they carried the body to the closest tree. Dropping her carelessly and throwing a spare cloak over her, a sudden twist of light from the full moon showed her face to Harry. Harry gasped. Was that…

"CRUCIO."

Two figures fell to the floor, as a shrill laugh pierced the air. Their screams couldn't be blocked out… they filled his ears… he wanted to cover them but he couldn't move his hands…he couldn't move…

"CRUCIO!" 

The wand in front of him was out again, but this time it was pointed at a pale man kneeling at his feet. The man was shaking in pain and yelling in agony. His voice was deep and Harry noticed it sounded strangely like someone he knew…the light reflected again and Harry could see the man's face now. He almost cried out in surprise….it was **Professor Snape.**

'Please…' Harry was in frozen terror. He tried to say something, he tried to tell whoever was doing this to stop. But he couldn't move, he was so scared… he was rooted to the spot…and he watched as the Potion's Master went through torture after torture. 

Why was he here?

This was Voldermort, Harry told himself after he had stopped trembling inside and his heart had slowed again. Who else would do this? 

"CRUCIO. CRUCIO. CRUCIO." 

Writhing figures… struggling victims… laughing torturers….

What was this? 

Harry wanted to scream. He wanted to cry for help. He wanted to close his eyes and ears… he wanted to block it all out…he wanted to block out the terrifying images around him…the horrifying sounds…. He wanted – 

In his bed in Gryffindor Tower, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry Potter awoke with a start. The sounds of tormented screams and the still-frames of a disastrous event still echoing over and over in his mind. 

***

Chapter 9 finished! That was better than I thought for the holidays. And it's longer than I thought as well. Hehe.

In chapter eight, I changed the day so that this chapter would make sense. I don't think anyone will notice the different though. 

I hope it's speeded up enough though, I didn't think rushing it too fast, too quickly, was going to be any good...but I hope its ok. At least there was a Severus' POV! Hehe. I'm obsessed. 


	11. You're WHO'S father?

****

Unleashed Shadows : Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own Harry Potter or any related characters, including Severus Snape. 

****

Author's Notes: Not much to say, except to please tell me if anything in this story doesn't make sense, or is wrong in any way. This is a WIP, I don't have a BETA and I'm not perfect, so I'd love any help anyone can give. Thanks. 

OKAY, OKAY, I KNOW… So, I guess enough people have told me this story's been going VERY slow, and it's finally gone through my think skull. So… 

****

THIS IS THE CHAPTER!! **Yes, the time has finally come…** Snape's going to tell Harry. Oh joy… Another note is that this chapter is pretty long, as I had to go through A LOT to make up for suddenness of this chapter. So please don't flame about that problem, I did the best I could. Be proud of me. 

***

****

H. Potter's POV

I closed my eyes and tried to forget, but I couldn't. I opened them again and my hands were trembling as I picked up my glasses from the table. I looked to my left and saw that Ron was asleep. I looked to my right and the hourglass said it was only five in the morning. 

I felt like screaming. 

The nightmares hadn't been happening since the end of Fourth Year, and even then, they had been about the TriWizard Tournament. And Cedric. I remember waking up in the middle of the night, half-expecting to see gravestones, blood-red eyes and Cedric on the ground. Instead, I would be staring at the carpet, in my bedroom in Privet Drive. 

Voldermort killed Cedric. He killed my parents. And he's been wanting to kill me for as long as I've lived. Ever since I became The-Boy-Who-Lived, ever since his spell backfired. And every time I face Voldermort, ever since second year, I've been met with rage and hatred – not just fear. Maybe it was because I saw what happened to Ginny. Maybe it helped me realize that the people he hurts, or kills, have families and brothers and friends. Or maybe it wasn't. Maybe it was when he taunted me with my mum and dad. He said they were brave too, and that they had died because of that bravery… 

I wanted to hurt him. No, not just a curse that caused a fast, painless death. I wanted to make him feel… to let him experience every Unforgivable he had ever cast on another… every death…every little bit of pain… 

That's when I ask myself that question. The one that sends me into issues of morality and rightness. Do I want revenge, or justice? And then, after, I ask myself a question that should have been answered three years ago. The Sorting Hat… Dumbledore said it was choices that got me where I was, in Gryffindor. But just how much did I know then? What would have happened if I had met Draco Malfoy first instead of Ron on the train? And now, when I think about what I want to do…the emotions running through me…my instincts when it comes to Voldermort…

I'm not sure anymore. Not about being in Slytherin, not about being ruthless, not about anything…

***

****

S. Snape's POV

I woke up in a bad mood. More so than usual. But through dim light and my unfocused mind, I had a feeling I knew why. The Dreamless Sleep Potion didn't take effect last night, and the results were something I would've rather forgotten. 

I had dreamt of her. It was only a matter of time, but I would've given anything to not face it. And if hiding away from it was the only way, then hide I shall. But no one can hide forever. Not even one who dresses in shadow and cloak and whose closest friends were an annoying old wizard and a part-werewolf. 

And so this dream of sorts, was inevitable. And it made me realize something I had forgotten, or perhaps had purposely put off, for fifteen years. 

"Albus." The old wizard. He would know what to do. 

I threw a black robe on, and practically ran out the portrait hole. Several students ran across my path, and I didn't even stop to take off housepoints. Climbing the stairs from the dun – 

__

What was I doing?

Shaking my head, I retraced my steps and entered my room again. Salazar wasn't the faintest bit happy, but then again, neither was I. 'You're going to lose it one day,' A slight voice said to me. 

I told myself to shut up as I reached inside the old jar. My hand emerged a second later along with a handful of Floo Powder, and I stepped into the fireplace and threw the contents onto the ground as I called for the Headmaster's Office. 

I stepped forward, and a hand reached out, handing me a cup of black coffee. 

"Thanks," I coughed, as I breathed in the remainder of the smoke and soot.

"Not a problem," the Headmaster answered pleasantly, sitting down at his table. "Made it especially for you. I know how you can't stand to drink white, Severus." 

"How did you know I was coming?"

He didn't answer, and instead sipped his own cup of tea. He looked up and I swear, if his eyes twinkled anymore, they could officially be classified stars. But in that few moments, I didn't see merriment or mischief dancing like I usually did, instead, I saw…

"YOU! ALBUS…the Dreamless Sleep Potion… " Perhaps I was choked with rage for words, or perhaps I was somehow thankful that I didn't have to explain myself to Albus. I had told him about Lily, about Harry, in Harry's third year. He was surprised, maybe a little amazed, but I had always though he had suspected something...

"I did what I did, Severus." Albus said carefully, "But now, I guess you have some things to tell me." 

I felt like a child, a student who was in trouble and had been sent to the Principal's Office. I didn't like this feeling at all. 

"I dreamt of Lily, Albus. And the potion, **the potion**, Albus. The **_Reflectage_**!No one else had known about it at the time. It lasts for years, the reason we used it. Only the **_Vueclair-dans_** and the **_Percevoir_** would see it, only there wasn't the simple counter. I found it in one of the old books…we thought it would work, as long as the Vueclair and the Perce'v wasn't used…"

Albus held up a hand to slow me down, and my mouth snapped shut. I couldn't believe I had let myself go on like that. The Headmaster's eyes suddenly lost their familiar twinkle and the seriousness of the situation seemed to fill every corner of the huge office. 

"No counter, you say?" 

I shook my head. 

"Then we wait, we wait for it to wear." The old man leaned back and took a sip of white coffee from the pale coffee cup in his hands. "There's nothing I can do for you Severus. And the only thing you can do is tell him. Before, it wears." He added. 

"Who? Harry?" I forced a hard laugh. "Albus, this isn't a time to make jokes. The Percevoir can't be made anymore. The last of the **Rogue **plants have been dead for years. And the Vueclair takes months to prepare…there isn't **time**, Albus!"

"Severus. Perhaps we should just leave this situation to turn out for itself. Perhaps it would be better, let's say, to let fate run it's course." Then the twinkle in his eyes was back. How could I ever have thought it was gone? "Of course, there's always the thing Minerva and ---"

"No need." I replied shortly, sensing one of his quiet and long reminisces.

Albus sighed deeply, "Severus. Just how long do you believe the Reflectage will last?"

"I don't know. Definitely not fifteen years. Next month the latest. I assume," I added. 

"I'll say it again, Severus, there is nothing to do but wait. And in that time, I suggest you inform Harry of the situation. I myself, want little part to play in telling him of your relations."

I almost added, w_hich defeats the whole purpose of the Reflectage, _but couldn't even find the strength. _How do I tell him? How do I tell him? How the **hell** do I tell him?_

***

"Potter." I spat the boy's undeserving name like a curse. Or perhaps that was going too far. 

He stood up. He didn't shake, he didn't tremble, and I knew he wasn't the slightest afraid. And he knew I knew. 

"Yes, Professor?" Mild distaste coloring his tone in the same fashion it had colored mine in the last years.

__

What do I say now? "Professor Dumbledore and I have some, issues, concerning you. We would like to discuss them tonight, preferably in my quarters. You are to meet me here – in the classroom – at seven thirty, after dinner."

Harry nodded and went to sit back down. Already, I could see Weasley and Granger leaning over, no doubt to discuss what I had just told the boy. And everything in between.

"Weasley, Granger, Potter. No talking in my classroom. Unless, of course, you would find cleaning the remainder of the desks today enjoyable."

__

Merlin. What am I supposed to do? The fact that I've dragged Albus into the situation, despite his telling me of his being non-interfering. And I assure you, the talk with Harry would even be amusing – if it wasn't happening to me. I could imagine it now. It would be like a bloody clique from a bloody muggle film. 

'No, Harry, I AM your father…" 

***

Night seem to come faster than any other night. Just my luck. And now that Albus has refused to speak to Harry with me, I was waiting in my classroom alone. At least there's a familiarity here, unlike the situation poised in front of me. 

Two light knocks came from the other side of the door, and without my reply, it swung gently on its rusted hinges. The boy was wearing his school robes, having most probably run straight from dinner. I myself, did not attend at all. 

"Being late becomes a habit, Harry." I had not intended it, yet I had. The quicker it came out the better, the less explaining I had to do. The less painful it had to be. 

The boy at the door did a double take. Leaning against the door frame, he looked up confused, perhaps even mildly shocked. Then, he straightened himself up again and walked up to me. I assume that he had just thought he had heard wrong. 

"Sorry Professor," he said. No explanations. No excuses.

I motioned for him to sit on the closest chair.

I breathed. "Okay, Harry." (And this time, he did look shocked, but he didn't say anything.) "Al – Professor Dumbledore is not coming and we are having this discussion here. He knows that this situation is between you and me. Now, you have the understand that everything I say is true, and your decision to believe it is (I shrugged slightly), yours alone. Also, (I scowled the probably, infamous, scowl) nothing I say or you hear is to leave this room. Especially not to Weasley or Granger."

Harry nodded, possibly dumbfounded at a situation he did not yet know.

"The reason I am calling you Harry is because it is truly incorrect to call you 'Potter.' You are not the son of James Potter."

Harry opened his mouth the protest, but I continued, and he closed his mouth at my words. I'm not sure I would've believed what he heard, if we had switched places. 

"Perhaps you don't realize this is difficult for both of us," I almost added an insult to the end of that, but stopped myself in time. He did not need to be provoked into anger. "I'm going to tell a story, and you will have to put the pieces together." 

I breathed again, and I the words flowed easily, easier than I would've guessed. 

"I, like you, attended Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was in the same grade as Lily – your mother – and James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. We were, if you were say, enemies, rivals. I was in Slytherin, and most of them, in Gryffindor. But house ties never used to be as important as now, and friendships were found in all houses. Even in Gryffindor and Slytherin."

I paused to see the boy's reaction, but his face remained passive and I could only guess what he thought would happen next.

"The four - Potter, Lupin, Black and Pettigrew – had given themselves the title of The Marauders. And they had become famous around the school, they had given themselves a name. But I, along with Lucius – whom you know as Draco Malfoy's father, somehow found our way into their enemy territory. It started off being only little things, pranks and such, but soon expanded into something bigger. Perhaps it was us six that started house rivalry, but even then, there were people who did not join in. Your mother being one of them. 

"Hard as it may be to believe, we had a friendship, and to cut long stories short, many people did not agree with it. Despite this, we (I looked up as I said this, and watched the shocked look register on his face) were even married at one point. Then, as you know, I became a Death Eater, and your mother, I found out afterward, had a child. We separated, she not being able to accept my choice to become a Death Eater, and I not understanding it's… we separated, and she eventually married James, raising our only child as his. We decided that since… because I was… what I was, we had to conceal your true image. A potion, called the **_Reflectage_** was used, as it mimics one's image to place on another's. It's what we used on you, and if I'm right, it should have already began to wear. Patches of your true image should break through the Reflectage. It doesn't, shouldn't, last more than fifteen years."

__

Finally, it was over, and yet there was the slightest feeling that I had spoken wrongly. That I shouldn't have done it. I was ruining the boy's life, I was telling him things he couldn't have imagined when he had stepped into the room almost half an hour ago. This felt… wrong. 

His eyes weren't focused, and he seemed to be looking through me for a moment. His face was expressionless, but only for a second. Then, suddenly, a look of anger and defiance replaced it and he stood up fiercely, not caring that the chair scraped noisily in the now bleak room. 

"Bull." He exclaimed angrily. "You can't come in here, tell me a story and say that's proof you're my real father. My dad died saving my life, and his name's James Potter." His voice had lowered to an enraged whisper, and he turned surprisingly quiet on his heel and stormed out.

I slumped back into the student chair, suddenly weary with fatigue. He was right of course, about storming in and destroying everything he knew. And knowing that only served by adding to my confusion.

__

He believes it. 

No, he doesn't.

__

He does. You can see it in his eyes. He's confused, and he doesn't want to believe it. But he does. 

I didn't want to think about whether he cared. It would've been better if he didn't. I didn't want to think about what I saw in his eyes…I didn't want to think about Lily. And I didn't want to think about what I was to do after to Reflectage wears off. I didn't want to think or feel or even talk. Especially not to myself. 

***

H. Potter's POV

NO! NO! No… 

The word repeated soundlessly in my head, like an echo of someone's screams. **I** wanted to scream, I wanted to make it all go away. Maybe it was all a dream, another nightmare. One of those that I could forget, or at least pretend to forget. Maybe… 

Except for one thing. It was real. It was true. All of it. I know I can pretend it isn't – wasn't, that maybe I could go back to being Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the boy who looks so remarkably like his father. But then, now, I'll always know why. Because I've got a potion, or a spell, or something, that was supposed to make me look like him. That I've got, I've **had,** a mask on all my life. That I'm someone completely different. 

Did I want this? No. I don't want to live my life not knowing who I am, or what family I belong to. Or whether my name is still Harry Potter. And yet… did I want to continue living this lie, where I'm an orphan, where I didn't have a father at the age of two, where my father was James Potter. Where my _name_ is Harry Potter. But it isn't. It's Harry _Snape_. How can that be? Like what, after fifteen years, he can come out and say a few words to make me feel better for fifteen years of nothing? I wasn't going to accept that. I'm never going to accept that. 

I don't know why, but I start to laugh, almost uncontrollably. The idea is so ridiculous. Snape. Professor Snape is my dad!…

__

You've gone mad

I've got a dad that's alive…and he's Professor Snape! That's so ridiculous, it's almost funny… almost.

__

Yep. Definitely mad.

Shut up! I seriously don't know what's happening, but I don't know **what** to feel anymore. I can't feel happy. How can anyone feel happiness at a time like this? Was I scared? Was I sad? Man… not even I knew anymore. This just felt… wrong.

*

Fin Ch. 10. 

Does it sound like I'm running out of steam. I think I am. I don't know. The next chapter will probably up in the next week, maybe two. I'm not feeling all that well these days. Don't worry though. Big things are going to happen. I'm skipping a lot of useless plot to actually get something interesting into the storyline.

It's all good…it's all good.

Please r/r. Flames accepted. Criticism appreciated. 


	12. The animal inside

****

Unleashed Shadows : Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own Harry Potter or any related characters, including Severus Snape. 

****

Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long for this chapter to be posted. Sorry the summary changed again, if you want to look up this story, it'll be better to search for the title, or my penname. Sorry. 

The secret was let out in that previous chapter. But a new secret is brewing in this one. Something to do with changing into animals…

***

Who would've guessed. Perhaps it had been triggered by Harry's surprise and anger. Perhaps it had something to do with finding out he, in actual fact, was Snape's son. Either way, the slightly greasy-haired, hooked nose kid he was staring at was definitely not him. Definitely not.

"Oh NO…"

Harry let his head fall in desperation and it hit against the mirror. The sound rumbled through the room, echoing loudly, then softer as it found its way to Ron Weasley's ears. 

"Harry! Shut UP…" A muffled voice yelled from under a yellow pillow. "Some people are trying to sleep you know."

"Oh No…" Harry repeated, unable to take his eyes off his own face. Especially that nose…

Okay. Calm, he told himself. It's probably the light. I mean, the sun's hardly up, its probably light exaggeration or something. Wait. Calm. 

He shut his eyes and counted to five, flicking on the light switch. 

"HARRY! WHAT'S THE GODDAMN LIGHT FOR?" Ron murmured as loudly as he could, as his buried his entire face into his covers. 

Harry sighed. It was better. Almost. Sure, the nose wasn't as exaggerated, but there was no denying it was hooked. Hooked and Snape-like. And the hair was a sight to be seen. It looked as though Harry had just washed it in a vat of oil. Except of course, this time it was the fault of the excessive amount the light, not the lack of it.

__

How the hell was he going to explain this to anyone?

Harry dove inside the bathroom, remembering to lock the door. Undressing, he stepped into the shower and scrubbed at his hair like a madman. He wondered whether it could've been a medical condition that ran through to Snape family, and decided he would've rather have not known. Even so, the grease seemed to disappear down the drain and when he stepped out, his hair looked just the same as it used to. 

"My god, this Snape thing is really getting to me…" Harry mumbled as he stepped out of the bathroom, scrubbing at his hair with a towel. 

"What's that Harry?" Ron replied sleepily.

"Eh? Oh nothing."

"Um, Harry? Did you do something with your nose?"

Harry didn't answer. He was still trying to figure it himself. Perhaps this was a practical joke of sorts, he had decided. But then, since when was Snape one to play such jokes?

*

The days swept day with extreme ease, especially since Snape seemed to have a miraculous way of disappearing every time Harry was near. Potions class also seemed to be a breeze compared to what Harry was used to putting up with. Only Ron was suspicious though. 

"Don't you two think it's weird that Snape's suddenly all quiet towards us Gryffindors? I mean, sure he picks on Neville and Hermione and me sometimes, but he hasn't taken points off you Harry for the last two weeks."

"Yeah. Strange." Was all Harry could come up with. Hermione didn't say anything.

Then more days went by, and Quidditch season began again. For Harry, nightmares became less frequent, though the dreaded feeling in his stomach was always there. Harry and Ron would spend hours on the grounds, swooping with Quaffles and even some practice Snitches. Nonetheless, the less Harry thought about the Snape issue, the happier he was, and the less it seemed to bother him.

A psychologist might have called it a defense mechanism, but for Harry, life couldn't have been better. Relationships were stronger than ever, school was even bordering on fun and nightmares had seemed to have disappeared back into fantasy. That is, as long as he didn't think of Snape, and that haunting image of Snape's son in the mirror. Even so and despite all this, Harry and Ron were desperately craving for an adventure. 

It was Hermione who found the answer. Having been mysteriously quiet for the last month or so, many might have related this to the upcoming exams, but Hermione turned up one Saturday evening with a surprise. 

"Ron. Move." Hermione slid into the seat between her two best friends, and drew out a large dust book. Moving aside Ron's Divination homework [most likely full of absolute rubbish], she flipped a third of the way through it to…

"ANIMAGI?!" 

A few heads turned, but being met with the innocent stare of Hermione Granger, they finally dropped their gazes to continue with whatever they might have been doing.

"Shut up Ron. I don't suppose Dumbledore heard you too," Hermione replied slightly annoyed. 

"Probably knows anyway," Harry added.

"I know. But we don't really need to give him confirmation." 

"Right. So what have you got?"

"Nothing anymore." Hermione said, now definitely put-off, mainly because of the considerable amount of people behind them hanging onto every word they said. "Just meet me at the place at eight."

*

__

The place was a hidden room Hermione, Ron and Harry had stumbled across after a certain incident involving a Potion's Professor. Located almost exactly underneath the secret room on the third floor corridor, it was concealed behind a portrait or none other than Merlin himself. The password was accidental, or rather, not so accidental…

"_Animagus_."

"Hey Harry," Ron said as he climbed through the small portrait hole.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think that password's a tad obvious? And considering the circumstances… I mean, can you say, coincidental?"

"Exactly. Except I think this is more than a coincidence. I don't know who though." 

"Probably Dumbledore himself."

Harry was about to laugh but the noise died on his throat when he saw the room. When they had first found it, it was painted a gold yellow, with red curtains on the window. Shelves had been full of books that amazed them to no extent, especially Hermione. But now, it was a dark midnight blue, with gold curtains hanging. And bare walls, except for an old timer and a single book lying in the corner. But what amazed them most was the floor. It was either reflective, or covered in a reflective material. Either way, you could've sworn you were standing on a mirror.

The portrait creaked behind them, and Hermione stepped through gracefully. 

"Glad you could make it," she said rather softly, "I came before to drop the book off. Couldn't believe how much this place had changed. I wonder who did it."

The silence between the three stretched a moment longer before Harry stepped forward. 

"So, what do we do?"

"Well first… you two know this is against the rules right?"

"Yeah. But since when has that stopped us."

"Right. As long as we're clear."

Hermione picked up the book. "I've been trying a little myself, but I haven't managed to do much. Here, we'll try doing the first thing, which is to repeat this sentence in your head. _Loni relsu animaga. _Don't ask me what it means. Just close your eyes, sort of enter a state of sub-conscience and imagine the words are being written over and over in your mind."

And so the three sat there, silent as a grave, envisioning silent script rewriting itself over and over and over again. On the first day, nothing much happened, except Ron could've sworn he'd seen a spider crawl across the ground. Naturally, he freaked. 

Not until the eighth session, when Ron had just about been ready to give up, did changes begin to take place. Hermione found soft brown fur sprouting behind her ears, as well as on her hands. Ron found his nails hardening and becoming longer, and Harry found green scales itching down his back and up his arms. 

"Merlin Harry! You're a snake!" 

"Probably. Well, I would've always though I'd be either a lion or a snake of some sort. At least I was right."

"It's not that bad Harry," Hermione noted, "I think it's going to be a magical being for you."

Harry snapped up to look at her, "Why?"

"Markings, Harry," she replied, indicating the brilliant gold squirls that trailed up his sleeve and out of sight. "I've heard they're only found on magical sorts."

"We've got to wait and see then, don't we?"

Days passed and the advancement into becoming Animagi became more and more exciting. Hermione had discovered her creature was a fox, brown haired and bushy-tailed - "what a surprise" – and Harry had found he was indeed a mythical creature, a _Treskiyn – _"A rare, emerald green snake-type creature, with distinctive markings of yellow, gold indicating it's species. Not much is known about these creatures, let alone their magical abilities." 

"Lucky you Harry, you get to be a mythical creature while I'm an ordinary brown fox!" Hermione had pouted, though not really the least bit unhappy.

"And I don't even know WHAT I am…" Ron had moaned. 

The black claw-like things at the end of Ron's wrists had perplexed all three of them, and the hard coating on his back had done no help. But it wasn't until Harry's transformation was almost complete and Hermione had discovered a mysteriously golden/blue tail was Ron's creature uncovered. The black, pincer-like claws, the extra appendages, the black shell-like coating…

"Ron. I think you're a spider."

The boy's face paled. 

***

Please Review. You know I'd love it. 


	13. Unfulfilled prophecies

Unleashed Shadows : Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters. Though I'm going to whine about owning 'delusional harry' for the rest of my days. 

***

A dark green snake slid across the mirrored floor with practiced ease. The golden marking trailed from its tail in swirls, all the way up to its upper body. More swirls circled its eyes, which were a brilliant emerald green, and made it sort of look like the snake had glasses. 

Of course, it actually wasn't correct to call this mysterious creature a snake. Called a _Treskiyn_, it was a magical creature whose magical abilities weren't entirely known. But then, it would be also fair to say that this really wasn't a _Treskiyn_, it was actually a black-haired, emerald-eyed, glasses-wearing boy by the name of Harry Potter. A boy who has just completed, in full, his Animagus transformation. 

"Wicked." Harry said, adopting his best friend's language as he transformed back into his natural form, a wizard. 

"Easy for you to say Harry." The redhead in the corner looked visibly shaken, though it wasn't Harry's transformation that had done it. "I'm a spi…spi…"

"Spider, Ron."

"Yeah." 

The portrait of Merlin swung on its hinges and Hermione stepped in. Holding yet another book. She had been at the library for at least the two hours Harry had used to complete the final part of his transformation. Hermione herself, though, had finished two days ago, mainly due to the fact she had started a week ahead. 

"Hey," Hermione looked impressed, by what though, Harry had still to find out…

"Guess what I found!" …Sooner or later. 

Not waiting for a reply, Hermione sat herself down next to Ron, Harry joined them. She flipped open the book on a page with a peculiar drawing on it. A square of sorts, but on each corner was an animal. A snake, a fox, a spider and a cat. Well at least, creatures that looked like them. 

"They're all magical," Hermione said, just as Harry was about to ask, "And they are the animals in prophecies. They've been used in history as symbols of light and dark for ages. The four Founders were these animals in their Animagi forms. It's supposed to mean Bringers of Change, of some sort."

"And they're supposed to be us?"

"I don't know. Could be a coincidence."

"Hermione." Harry looked at her, "since when do coincidences happen here, with us, anymore."

"Exactly. That's why I thought it was strange."

"Does that mean your fox and Ron's spider are magical as well?"

"It's not my SPIDER! I don't want anything to do with the blasted thing!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione and Harry ignored him. 

"I guess my creature _could_ be magical. But I've never even heard of a magical fox before." 

"Oh. Okay then, who's the cat?"

There was sort of a collective shrug among the three of them, and Ron shuddered.

"I'd rather it not be true. No way am I ever, EVER, turning myself into a spider again."

*

"Potter."

"Yes, Professor."

"I'd like a word with you after class." 

Although Harry knew he wasn't in any sort of trouble, any word with Professor **Snape** was dread. Especially now, when he that tiny voice inside his head kept reminding him he was Snape's son.

"Yes, Professor."

The lesson finished up quickly, and only one cauldron had spilled, by accident. Though with Neville Longbottom, anything was an accident.

"Sorry Ron." Harry could hear him mutter as Ron stepped slowly onto his chair. The orange goo ran across the floor slowly, and Hermione only had to wave her wand once before it disappeared. Snape appeared instantly. Eyeing her with a death glare, he didn't say anything before returning to his desk. "Thanks, Hermione," Harry could hear Neville again.

When the lesson did end though, Harry waved Ron and Hermione off to lunch while he approached Snape's desk. The man looked up and surveyed Harry.

"Has no one told you that you look different?" 

"Er.." Harry was surprised at such an abrupt beginning to a conversation.

"No, Professor."

Snape glared.

"Well, once, but that was Ron."

"Amazing how blind some people can be to the truth," Harry heard Snape mutter as the man pulled out his wand. "I'm casting a spell on you, and it will wear off when the transformation is complete."

"Trans… transformation?" Harry knew he couldn't have been talking about their Animagi sessions but he had never expected this. "You mean… I'm…looking….like…you?"

"Yes, Harry," Snape used his first name, reluctant to say 'Potter,' but he said it with the usual amount of disgust anyway. "Surely you didn't believe that could've been your real image if you weren't Potter's son."

"Err.. No Professor."

A quick wave of his wand and an incantation Harry couldn't keep up with, and Harry couldn't help but touch the bridge of his nose. Snape coughed. Harry discovered it _was_ back to its natural size.

"Is that all Professor?"

Snape did a sort of short nod before resuming his marking at his desk. Harry nodded back and turned to leave…

"The Mark." He suddenly said, and his whole body seemed to be made of stone.

Snape's head snapped up and looked at the boy with full intensity. He made to stand up…

"The Mark, He has the Mark."

"What?" Snape hissed, "Sit down and shut up, Harry," Snape knew Harry and perhaps Weasley and Granger, were the only students who knew he was s spy for Dumbledore.

"Not the Dark Mark," Harry replied, as if he knew what the man was thinking. His voice was monotone and eerie, and it echoed though the room did not. 

"Grindelward's Mark."

Snape's eyes narrowed.

"He sees you… He can see you… Voldermort can see you…" 

Harry broke from his trance, but this time he did not collapse, nor did he faint, or even become disorientated. Harry stood steady, eyes betraying thoughts a child should never have to think. But he was no ordinary child, he was Harry Potter. 

"I'm getting used to it," Harry said, his normal self again, though on his face was a look of subdued sadness. "He can see you, Professor. And Grindelward's Mark has something to do with it, Hermione researched it for me some time ago. He can see you, Professor. He knows what you're doing, he sees what you see. He sees me telling you this. He knows you are a spy."

The last words sent Snape's mind spiraling down into abysses he had never known he had at such a level of conscience. But he saw that the boy in front of him was scared. Not child-like fear, but real fear. Fear unknown to so many.

"What are you afraid of, Harry?" Malice gone, just a whisper, a whisper that showed Harry for the first time that Snape might not have always been like how he is now. 

"That he will attack, Severus. Because he will." Not even Harry could take out the quavering notes that existed in his words.

With that, the image of James Potter's son turned around and left the room. "You have to tell Dumbledore." 

As Harry rushed out, his mind was a blank, but if he ever looked back at this conversation he would've seen that something had changed in him that moment. He had seen, heard of things some would've never have to face in their entire lives. In that single moment, consisting of only a few seconds, Harry saw everything as it might be. Everything in destruction. Harry saw history repeat itself, the Dark Ages reborn…

At that moment, Harry Potter became someone different. It was if a fire had been ignited in him, then turned ice cold. Sure, the boy that sat at dinner and laughed at jokes was still the same Harry, but inside, his mind, had opened up to a world he had never knew. And he still had yet to discover. It was at that moment, that Harry Potter became Harry Snape. 

***

****

Okay, since I've scrapped my idea of not continuing, thanks to a number of you, I've got to say thanks to everyone: 

Jeanne, azntgr01, teen prodigy, Romm, Toria, Lilith, Redtaillia, Phoenix Flight, Ian, silver-girl, Calani, Lirael, Iniysa, t.a.g, Fallen Dragon, Lady Lightning, firefox, asellus, Kitala, LaMuerta, kat, izean, Smart Ash, WhiteLion, setsuri, Jester, JayJay, Rickman's Girl, Chrisie, the angelic vampire, The Kuro no Tenshi, Wormtail's worst enemy, shinigami5218, AtieJen, S, Mel, an anonymous person and anyone else I might have missed. THANK YOU SO MUCH! 


	14. From delusions to premonitions

Unleashed Shadows : Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own Harry Potter or related characters. These belong to J.K. Rowling. 

****

A/N:Okay, it's been long and I have absolutely no idea how you did it, but you did. You convinced me to continue, and I have to say thanks again at all reviews. You people are wonderful. 

To Linra, a special apology to the spoiler-for-book-five matter, though I can assure you that the similarities I have been complaining about are greatly exaggerated and probably not much else is comparable in the sense of being the same. But I agree, I should've had a warning before that. **Sorry!**

To everyone who spent time in talking me back into writing, especially, thank you so much. It's nice to know someone likes your writing, and its nicer still when they tell you that they do. What sweetness. 

But enough of me babbling. This is the next chapter…

***

Severus Snape could've been mistaken for an overgrown bat as he raced to the Head Master's Office in a squirl of black. Barely pausing to catch a breath, he approached the gargoyle and straightened himself. 

"Toffee Apple." 

The man didn't even wait for the gargoyle to entirely step aside before he had stepped onto the staircase and was on his way up. The solid oak door in front of him was almost intimidating and as he turned the griffin doorknob he felt a sudden sense of foreboding.

"Severus." Dumbledore said, smiling ever-so-slightly. "Please sit." 

Snape didn't bother with questions. He sat, clasped his hands together and proceeded to give an account of the events that had been happening since Dumbledore had last advised him to tell Harry of their relationship. 

"This isn't about the father-son issue Albus. This is about those damned premonitions he's been having."

"Premonitions now Severus? If I am to recall properly, were you not the one to say these were – "

"Delusions? Yes, but that's hardly fair now that we know the truth."

"And that truth is?"

"That Harry's visions may be a key. And to whose advantage we already know. Already he says, he's 'gotten used to them'. What is that supposed to mean? That he's had them on a regular basis? Not only is that a danger to him, but it's also become a danger to the Wizarding World."

Albus leaned forward and frowned slowly, as if he were thinking. "In what way?" 

Severus lowered his voice, though he knew they were alone. "He knows about my betrayal. The Dark Lord knows I am a spy, and not for him."

"Through Harry?" Albus sat back, and watched Severus intently as he asked the question. 

"Yes." Snape said firmly. "Though I can hardly admit that I know the whole story, and unless we can force a confession out of -- " (At this point, Severus almost said 'Potter,' but stopped himself just in time) " – Harry, I can only report on what I here. One main article being Grindelwald's Mark and its association with the Dark Lord's at the moment."

"Grindelwald's Mark? I'll have to see about that one Severus. But for the meanwhile, I'm asking you two things. One, to keep an eye on Harry, on both his progress in the image reversion and matters on both scar and visions."

Snape stood up at this moment, well aware Dumbledore had not finished. But he knew what the Head Master was going to ask, and he knew he couldn't agree to it.

"And two, that you will sever all connections and bonds to Voldermort. And take the potion I recommended to lessen the effect of the Dark Mark."

But Severus Snape was no longer listening, in fact, he was only partially inside the room. Waiting at the door for the old wizard to finish his sentence, Snape had not left only out of respect. When Dumbledore did finish though, all Severus gave in response was a short inclination of the head, before he turned and drifted back down the spiraling staircase. 

*

The crowd cheered as both Slytherin and Gryffindor Seekers dived in a flash of red and green. Headed straight for the grass field, the snitch was almost an arm's length away, but both boys knew that letting go of their two-handed grip on their broom at this point in the dive would most likely prove fatal. 

Harry pulled out of his dive only a second before Draco Malfoy did, but nonetheless, his broom scratched the ground. With Draco, the damage was a couple of twigs from the back. Harry heard Draco swear in annoyance, but paid little attention as his eyes he kept on the snitch. It fluttered fast then slow, and a flash of gold would appear here and there every now and then. His main goal at the moment was to make sure he didn't lose it.

Somewhere in the back of Harry's mind he heard the faint sound of cheering, probably someone who had scored a point. Harry just hoped it wasn't Ron who'd let it in.

"Hey Potter, seems like Weasley's not living up to standard." 

So it was Ron. 

"Shut up Malfoy," Harry let slip before he focused all concentration back to the snitch. Malfoy, on the other hand had no trouble whatsoever, in fact, all the boy was doing was tailing Harry. And this gave Harry an idea. 

Harry waited for the snitch to change position once again, and it did – to the left. Swerving fast, he stretched out his hand and turned right. Malfoy, sensing a challenge, also spun right, and Harry could see his expression grim as his eyes searched frantically for the snitch. Harry let Draco pass, and did a 180 degree turn, every part of him wishing the snitch had not moved too far. 

It seemed luck was with him and before Draco could react, Harry had already caught sight of the snitch and was racing towards it. Without competition shoving into his back every few seconds, the grab was surprisingly easy, and it was like his ears started working again and the crowd's cheers finally registered. It had been a feint. 

Floating down back to the ground, Harry looked at his teammates, all of whom were grinning and tired. Hermione and Ron approached, and Hermione hugged him. "Great game Harry." At this moment, Harry forgot all about Snape and Voldermort and whoever else may have been on his tail or plotting to kill him. At the moment he was just Harry, and he was doing what Ron had joked he did best – beating Slytherins.

***

I know that was pretty short and even parts of it pointless, but I needed to steer away from the plot for a little while. So I wrote about Quidditch. 

The next chapter will be up soon, and I can promise it'll be longer. Again, thanks, and: Please review. 


	15. Into hiding

Unleashed Shadows : Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own. J.K Rowling does. 

A/N: Not much to say. In this chapter is a lot more on Animagi, so be prepared. Oh and Ron finally gives in – he does the spider. Oh, and the chapter's longer. Be proud. 

***

"Excuse me Professor," Harry managed somewhat politely as he was requested to show Snape his brewed potion. 

"Yes Potter?" Pretenses were always necessary. 

"Can I see you after class?" Harry kept his voice to a whisper. 

"Of course. Except for the fact that your Freezing Potion is appalling. You'll be allowed to redo it after class. And anyone talking perhaps would like to join him." Snape raised his voice. 

Potion's double ended quicker than Harry imagined and as the students went off to their commons rooms for the last half hour before dinner, Ron and Hermione left too, both giving Harry sympathetic looks. In real fact, Harry's Freezing Potion had been fine and the excuse to stay after class had passed the student's suspicions. Finally, the classroom was empty. Snape sat back down as his desk.

"Yes? What do you want?"

"My real image is showing. I saw it this morning and almost freaked." Harry winced and was surprised he had used language like that to the Potion's Professor. _Your father_, something inside him said. 

Snape let it pass. "I've noticed. And once again, I congratulate those who were blinded to such changes."

"But why is this happening? Wasn't your charm enough?"

"I suppose not. It seems the potion – the Reflectage – is counteracting the charm I placed." Snape said simply. 

"And that means what?" 

Snape almost snarled. Almost. "It means that we'll have to find another way to hide the changing you until the transformation is complete."

"But Sir, Snape.. er… Professor Snape, wouldn't it better, if not easier, if people _saw_ the changes? I mean, then I wouldn't have to explain the sudden 'new me' or something."

Harry expected him to snap back and not to tell him what to do, or even just laugh at his stupidity in some way or another, but he didn't.

"I doubt…" Snape started, "I doubt there is a difference. You have already undergone most changes, and by lifting the entire spell, you'll be surprised at the amount of difference a couple of weeks could make. Of course, there is also the other thing. The earlier I lift the charm, the earlier we'll have to reveal our relationship." 

Harry looked on, surprised. He had never suspected Snape could treat anyone, except maybe Dumbledore, in the way he was treating him. His voice held indifference most of the time, there was no more disgust or malice, and the air almost seemed less suffocating when they were talking. 

"Are you listening to me?" Snape asked, and Harry finally recognized the usual tone that he used on most of his students. 

"Yeah, I am." 

There was a pause. "Yes." Snape said suddenly.

"What? I mean, pardon?"

"Yes. Not yeah." Snape seemed almost sheepish, and if Harry had not known the consequences, he probably would've laughed at the strangeness of the situation. 

"Yes, I am." He finally said. 

Snape finally shook himself off and prepared to stand up. 

"Get up. I'm going to perform the charm again." 

Harry didn't say anything for a moment, but he stayed seated. "Can I just let the changes happen? It would be easier for everyone, and for me as well."

Snape observed the squirming boy and finally nodded. "On one condition."

"What?"

"Your circumstance, regarding our relationship, is to remain a secret to everyone."

"What about Ron and Hermione?"

"What about Weasley and Granger?" 

"Well, I can avoid everyone except them two, and it would be easier if I told them, instead of them coming to conclusions." 

Again, Snape seemed to consider before nodding. "If you are to tell them, _if_, remind them they too are to keep this matter a secret. If this reaches any ears of –"

"Slytherins? Followers? Yeah.. I mean, yes, I know."

Again, barely a nod. Harry would've given anything to know what was going on in Snape's head at the time. Suddenly, the man seemed to shake out of his stupor. 

"Sorry Harry," Snape said, and Harry tried to remember if he had ever heard Snape apologise before – _without _sarcasm. "One more thing."

"Yes?"

Snape kept his voice low, "I'm no longer going to be teaching as a Potion's Professor. As your information tells us, the Dark Lord knows that I am a spy, and with certain…followers…in this school… I'm sure you understand."

Harry nodded. Then considered what his father had just said. "Then where will you be going? Into hiding?"

Snape nodded, his expression grim. "For the meanwhile. Though it will be of little use. If you are right, then the Dark Lord can see where I am no matter where I may be, but Dumbledore is in the process of finding a way to sever my bonds with Voldermort. To be in hiding will, at least, stop any first hand information to the Dark Lord from certain senior students."

Again, Harry nodded. 

"Only Dumbledore and McGonagall know of this, and you now. This information is to be secret, and it indubitably concerns my safety. This will also most likely be the last I will see of you for a long time."

Harry looked uncomfortable at the news Snape had just given to him. Maybe it was because just as he had started to accept that Snape was, in fact, his father. And maybe, just maybe, he wasn't all that bad, that the man had to leave. 

"I guess that's goodbye then."

Snape too, started to feel the beginnings of 'uncomfortable' creeping up. "Yeah. Goodbye Harry." 

There was the flicker of a smile on the young boy's face. "Yes, Severus, not yeah."

*

By now, it was almost dinner, and Harry was starving. Apparently so was Ron, as his best friend's plate seemed to be a mountain of different foods no matter when he looked across the table. Next to him was Hermione, who had a habit of eating and studying at the same time. 

"Maybe you two should start too, you know." She had commented.

Harry and Ron shrugged, though inside, both knew she was right. They had only two months before their first exam, and neither of them had any idea about any subject – apart from maybe Defence Against the Dark Arts. 

"Yeah maybe," Ron answered, his mouth full of chicken. 

Dinner finished quickly, and it had been decided between Harry and Hermione they would spend the rest of the night, or at least the three hours until curfew, in _Merlin's Room_. Ron, on the other hand had his doubts. Or objections, more like it. 

"If we're going to you-know-where to do you-know-what, then I'm not coming." He had stated.

"Come off it Ron, meet you there in fifteen minutes." Hermione had replied cheerfully, and left from the table early. Most likely to the library. 

Seventeen minutes later, the trio had gathered outside Merlin's portrait and Harry whispered 'Animagus,' before he swung open. But this time, the room inside had changed yet again. It was a dark blue, midnight blue some called it, and mirrors were at every corner. The floor though, was pure white and next to every mirror was a coloured shape, not unlike those you might have played with in pre-school. 

Harry and Ron recognized it immediately and they spun around to Hermione. "This _was_ the room!" 

"What room?"

Stepping in, the portrait closed. "Remember those lessons me and Ron used to have with Dumbledore, Lupin and Snape? The ones you sneaked in on?"

Hermione nodded as she remembered. "Yeah but it seemed darker then though."

"That's why I didn't realize. We had always come late at night, when even the corridors were basically pitch black. That's why I didn't recognize Merlin."

"I wonder who keeps changing it?"

Both Harry and Ron shrugged. "Maybe it's a magical room," Ron suggested. 

"Maybe," Hermione allowed. 

"Probably. Wonder if we could do anything ourselves though. I mean, our Defence of Dark Arts skills are okay, and Harry's are better than okay, but I wonder if anyone would be willing to teach us." Harry added. 

"Lupin would," remarked Hermione. 

"Dumbledore?" Harry shrugged a sort of 'not really'. Hermione agreed. 

"Snape would." Harry said. 

"Yeah right Harry," Ron replied. 

Harry let it go, it didn't feel like the right time.

"Well," Hermione finally said, "let's do what we came here for, I doubt our transformations are going to be affected by their surroundings. 

Ron grumbled a bit and went to sit in the corner again, this time on top of a red triangle. He watched intently as Hermione's hair ruffled all the way down her back and ears poked through them. She grew a shiny gold tail that suddenly turned blue as it reached a tip. Then it suddenly stopped, and she remained half fox, half human. It reminded Ron of the incident with the cat's hair and the Polyjuice Potion. 

Harry's transformation, on the other hand, was quite strange. Freaky was the word Ron had used to describe it. His upper body seemed to melt as if it were a liquid. It turned green, and then joined back together into a long, thin head. His glasses clattered to the floor. Golden squirls trailed up, as though they were being drawn on the tail by a crayon, large green eyes suddenly appeared, and a split across the middle revealed a mouth. Then, like Hermione's transformation, he suddenly stopped changing. So by now, he looked entirely strange. A snake with legs. 

Ron watched all this is silent fascination, and somehow, though he didn't know how himself, was coaxed into trying his own transformation one more time. Focusing on the spider in his mind, Ron shuddered as the first of the changes began. 

His legs grew thin, and the extra appendages of the spider sprouted from this waist. They grew longer and longer until they touched the floor and could skim across it. All this while, Ron had kept his eyes tight shut, but when eight eyes sprouted from his face this was no longer possible. Basically, Ron could be described at the moment as a human with eight eyes and eight legs. All in all, not a pretty sight. 

Walking was surprisingly easy, but seeing in all directions at once would take time to get used to. Ron couldn't get rid of the fear that someone would step on him any minute, even though he was still his normal human height, but he managed to keep it in the back of his mind. 

"See?" He heard Hermione's voice. "It's not that bad is it?"

Ron tried to answer, but remembered he was still part spider. Changing back, he focused on himself again, and it took almost five full minutes before he was a normal kid again. He noticed Hermione was sitting on the ground watching him, a book in her lap. Harry however, was still half snake, and was moving around next to Hermione, a feat that seemed extremely hard. 

"Why does it take so long?" Were Ron's first words.

"Because we haven't exactly mastered the transformation yet. If you want to become faster, sort of like Sirius, then you'll have practice." Hermione answered.

"And why isn't it complete? I feel like a freak. I have the urge to step on myself."

"I still don't know yet. But it's getting really strange. Like the transformation changes every time. Last time I tried, I swear I had paws, but this time I barely had fur on my arms."

Ron nodded knowingly. "Me too. Remember the first time I did it? I had this black stuff on my back. It wasn't there this time."

"What Ron? Not scared anymore?" Hermione grinned.

He gave her an almost dirty look and went to sit next to her. "Yeah sure. So what you looking at?" 

Hermione lifted the top book, "Well this is Charms stuff for the exams, and I doubt you'd want to see that, but this -- " she lifted the second book – " is more on that prophecy I was reading to you. Harry, maybe you want to see this too."

The snake head walked over and turned his large green eyes to look at the pages and a long red tongue slid out and flicked the air. 

"As full human, Harry. You're scaring me."

The snake's head moved up and down in a sort of nod before he moved into the middle of the room. He thought about himself, imagined himself as if in the mirror everyday. Harry left the snake animagus, but couldn't help feel like he was letting it go of something important. Being an animagus [or at least, part-animagus] was amazing, especially being the snake. He didn't know how a real snake saw the world, but looking at it through the eyes of a Treskiyn was beyond anything he had ever experienced. 

His sight was better than his human sight, even with his glasses, and it seemed like when he wanted to, he could almost see through walls. He saw reddish glows behind walls, and inside Ron and Hermione. He deduced this to seeing heat, sort of like in Muggle movies with rays and such. His hearing was average, but his sense of taste was incredible. He could basically _taste_ everything he would've usually needed to see or smell. He tasted the scent of Ron, Hermione and even himself as a human from a few minutes ago. He tasted the remnants of an explosion somewhere in the room and guessed it was probably from the lessons Ron and he had taken a few months ago. 

But when Harry was back as a human, everything returned to how it used to be. Average hearing, poor eyesight, but a stronger sense of smell. He looked around for his glasses, and saw them on the floor near Ron. He turned around to face Hermione and Ron and grinned. 

"That was weird, but cool. Wonder why I did less than last time." He remarked. 

But neither Ron nor Hermione grinned back or had an answer. In fact, both looked rather shaken and Hermione had her mouth open. 

"Harry?" she whispered.

"What?" he demanded. "What's wrong?"

It was Ron who answered. Hermione was still in a state of muted shock. 

"Why do you look like Snape?"

*** 

Could that have been considered a cliffhanger? Yeah probably. =)

Anyway, please review. 


	16. Duelling a cat

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. J.K. Rowling does. 

A/N: This chapter was really fun to write, mainly because there's some dueling. Also, Draco makes his appearance, and he's going to be a good guy though it's probably going to take him a while. I guess he might seem out of character at some point, but oh well. 

I also changed some points about the Animagi, mainly because I realized that in the third book, Lupin mentions it takes them almost three years to complete the Animagi transformations. The least I could do was make Harry's, Hermione's and Ron's about the same amount of time. But don't worry, I'm going to be skipping through the months rather quickly from now on, and only following main issues. 

One question though, should I make Ginny and Neville important characters, or should I just stick with Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco?

***

"And the Reflectage's been wearing off or something and so this is the real me." Harry finished off quickly. He was staring at the floor, and couldn't bring himself to look up at his friends' faces. 

"You mean Snape is your dad?!" Ron yelled in disbelief. 

"Yeah." Harry replied, then reminded of the conversation with the usually formal Snape, he smiled. 

"AND YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY TOO?!"

Hermione stepped in after finally receiving a logical answer. "No Ron. But it's perfectly logical – "

"IT'S NOT!"

"Yes it is, Harry just explained it, and stop yelling like a teacher."

"I'M NOT!"

"Shut up Ron." Harry finally said. "Just…just face it ok? I have, and it's me who's really his son."

"His son! His son. Snape's son." Ron murmured, apparently still in a state of disbelief. 

"YES!"

"Mate," Ron finally said. "If you have told me yesterday that Snape had a son, I would've probably started pinching myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. But now. YOU'RE Snape's son. Are you sure this ain't a joke?"

Harry nodded. Hermione frowned. 

"And you're absolutely, definitely, undeniably OKAY with it?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Ron shrugged. "Well, I guess if it's okay with you, then it's okay with me. I mean, if you're still you and all."

"Thanks mate." 

Hermione was still frowning. She shrugged too. "I guess I can't hate you for what you can't change, can I?" She said with a small smile. 

Harry shook his head and laughed, not long after, all three were practically in hysterics. The result of a build up of tension. 

"Man, you even have Snape's nose!" 

"It's ugly." Harry had commented while looking in one of the four mirrors. 

"I reckon," Ron had replied. 

"Thanks a lot, Ron. I'm sure Harry appreciates that you know," Hermione had intervened. 

"Well, it's only the truth."

Harry would've probably changed into a Treskiyn and bit him if the portrait door hadn't opened at that exact moment. 

"Wha…?" Ron had exclaimed, turning around. 

Draco Malfoy and his goons, Crabbe and Goyle, all climbed inside [For Crabbe this was rather difficult]. 

"Look who's here." The blond Slytherin remarked with a sneer. "Granger, Weasel and Potter."

"Malfoy." Harry said dully. 

"What's with your face? Charm gone wrong? Seems to remind me of someone… But I have to say it's even uglier than your old face, Potter."

"It's not POTTER!" Ron had yelled back, but before he could say anymore, Harry had shut him up with a glare and a shake of his head. _No one was supposed to know_. 

"Oh?" Malfoy mocked surprise. "Then what is it? Potty? Potthead?"

Harry looked him in the eye. "What happened is none of your business. And you know Malfoy, your name-calling reminds me of Muggle schools. When kids were about seven, they used to call each other names like that. But then again, maybe you never learned to grow out of kindergarten habits."

Draco's eyes narrowed, and Harry, not sure if the boy knew what Kindergarten was, smiled. "So anyway Malfoy, what you here for?"

"None of _your _business," Malfoy scoffed. "And you three better get out. This is our room."

"No sign of 'Property of Ferret and his two Dumbasses' here, Malfoy." Ron added. 

"No sign of 'Property of The Dream Team' either, Weasel."

"Well, we never claimed it did we?" Hermione stepped in. 

"No one asked you, Mudblood!"

But Hermione, who was expecting the remark, didn't even flinch. Ron did though. "So you got no right to kick us out Ferret."

"Who says you got to have rights Weasley? But I have to say, I was surprised how smart this room is."

Malfoy's wand was out before his last word, and immediately Harry knew what he meant. This room was unlike the Dueling Paths they had in second year. This was a full scale Dueling Arena – meaning things could get interesting. 

Hermione understood as well. Unlike Ron and Harry, who had never seen an actual Dueling Arena before, she had read about them many times. Their special uses in training. The items placed inside and their unique properties. 

Harry and Hermione pulled their wands out together, but it took Ron a moment longer. And it was bad enough luck to have Malfoy aim his spell at Ron. The red head ducked the _Expelliarmus_, and his wand was out. 

"Rictusempra!"

Silver light shot from his wand and it hit a fumbling Goyle. The poor boy was knocked off his feet and couldn't find the strength the stand back up. Now he looked like an insect squirming on the ground, thought Ron. 

"What's up Weasley?" Malfoy had taunted, "We learnt those spells in second year!"

Hermione on the other hand, had moved away from the shooting sparks of light coming from Harry's and Draco's wands, and was mildly surprised to see a rather large figure coming towards her. From the looks of it, Crabbe had somehow lost his wand in the commotion and was now trying to take Hermione down by tackling her. 

"Oh Merlin!" She had sighed before turning and running to a corner in the room. She knew that even if she stopped, turned and cast a spell, Crabbe's momentum would probably cause him to plow into her. 

"Stupefy!" She finally yelled as she reached the corner, but she didn't turn around. Crabbe faulted for a second when he realized she hadn't aimed the spell at him. But instead, the burst of light from her wand was aimed at the mirror. It hit, rebounded, curved a smooth arc around Hermione and hit Crabbe in the chest. He fell instantaneously. 

Hermione spotted Ron being crushed by Goyle in a sort of bear hug, who had seen Crabbe's tactic and decided it just might work. But because Ron was the one facing her, she couldn't hit Goyle without them spinning around. Then she saw the mirror behind them. Figuring the shape underneath was a triangle, she moved to her left. Pointing her wand at an angle, she cried:

"Petrificus Totalus!" 

The light once again shot out from her wand and hit the mirror she had aimed it at, but this time, instead of an arc, it rebounded at an angle and hit... 

The two struggling figures spun, and the redhead stiffened as the spell hit him. Hermione moaned in frustration, and Goyle was so surprised that he tripped over the frozen Ron. 

By now, Malfoy and Harry were both panting and sore from dodging some spells and absorbing others. So when Goyle hit the ground with a large 'THUMP,' both took the chance to point a wand at themselves and cry:

"Finite Incantatem."

Then, at the same time, their wands dropped to their sides and they both glared at each other. Hermione paused to look at them with curiosity, before moving to help Ron. With the spell taken off, he got up and pointed his own wand at the chest of a blank-looking Goyle. 

"Ron, the fight's over…" Hermione whispered. 

"Yeah, but I still haven't hit him. Just one spell. I won't hurt him."

Surprisingly, Goyle just stood confused during this short conversation. Surely, even someone as stupid as that could realize they were talking about casting a spell on him. 

"Well…"

"Too late. Petrificus Totalus."

Goyle hit the ground.

*

"Okay, so why have you got this room?" 

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting on the floor opposite Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. If another person had walked in, they probably would've found it amazing these six students could sit quietly for a minute, let alone for a conversation. But then again, if that same person had walked in a few minutes before, they would've found absolute chaos. 

"We found this room ages ago, Potter. We're using it for…well…certain experiments."

"Illegal?"

"What do you think?" Sneered Draco. 

"Well I think your using it for either dueling purposes or… let's say… animal transformations." Hermione said rather slyly.

All five looked at her. 

"What makes you think that Granger?" 

"Well. You said yourself the room was smart, and therefore you knew the room could change. When we first found this room, it was most probably used for another purpose. Then, one day, it suddenly had changed into something a beginner animagus might have needed – most likely for you." Hermione said this with absolute surety, though inside she knew there was every possibility that she was wrong because the room might have changed for Harry, Ron and herself.

But Draco's eyes narrowed. "Shut up Granger."

"Guessed right in one, Malfoy?" Ron added laughing despite the other boy's expression.

"Shut up Weasley." But Harry could've sworn he'd seen the ghost of a smile. 

"So what animagi are you, Malfoy?" He tried.

"What Potter? Not going to tell the Ministry on me?" 

Harry shook his head. "What animagi?" He repeated, a strange curiousity in his tone. 

Malfoy stared with an indecipherable expression, then, surprising everyone, he smirked. "Not until after you tell me _your_ animagi."

Harry tried a puzzled look. It didn't work.

"Lion?" Malfoy mocked. "Pure Gryffindor-ness?" 

"Snake, Malfoy." Harry said tolerantly. "You?"

A shocked Malfoy could barely mutter an answer. "Snake? I mean, what? Oh. Cat. Don't know what it really is yet, but some sort of cat." 

"Cat?" Echoed Hermione. She turned to Ron and Harry with a knowing expression. 

Ron didn't look happy. "No way."

"What?" Draco said, not liking being left out of a no doubt interesting topic. 

"Yours magical then?" Harry finally said. 

"Maybe," Draco allowed, hatred no longer dripping with every syllable. "So, what's you Weasley? Mudb – Granger?"

Hermione took Malfoy using her surname instead of 'Mudblood' as a peace offering. "Some sort of fox. Not quite sure, probably magical."

"Ron's a spider. Magical." Harry added.

"Spider? Ain't you scared of spiders, Weasley?"

Ron shot Harry an annoyed look, then turned back to Malfoy. "Yeah," he muttered, a slow red creeping up his neck. 

Malfoy nodded. "So how long did it take you?"

"Started a few months back, but we're not finished yet. Think it's gunna take us at least a year. Maybe more." Harry added, remembering when Lupin had told him it took Sirius, Peter Pettigrew and his dad nearly three years. Then he remembered that James Potter was no longer his dad. 

"Um… Potter? Did your transformation keep changing every time you did it? Like, more some days and less others?"

"Yeah." Hermione stepped in, interested. "Same thing happen to you? Do you know why?"

Draco almost gave her a '_I was talking to him, not you'_ glare, before deciding against it. "Yeah, no idea though."

By now, Harry had sensed no sarcasm and assumed the conversation was going alright. "So what about you two?" He indicated Goyle and Crabbe. 

Draco laughed and raised his eyebrows. "Goyle? Crabbe?" Then gave them a look to say '_You're not serious are you?'_

Harry got the message and what followed was a probable once-in-a-lifetime spectacle. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco sat laughing – though it was slightly nervous laughter – while both Crabbe and Goyle sat looking on, unconscious of the fact they were the ones being laughed at. 

But it was only for a few seconds before Draco Malfoy shook himself off and stood up. _What ARE you doing?_ A voice inside him said. _This is Potter, Weasley and a MUDBLOOD. Imagine what Lucius would do if he knew. _

Draco knew the voice was right. He couldn't converse with these sorts of people: Gryffindors for one, and Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers for another. And despite the fact that maybe, just maybe, he didn't hate these people as much as he might have only yesterday, there was still the reality he couldn't change. That he was a Malfoy, a Slytherin, and when put together: a sworn enemy of Harry Potter. 

"Yeah. Well. That's it right. And if you three spread anything about the Animagi…" He left the threat hanging, before turning around, pushing the portrait open and stepping out. Goyle and Crabbe followed. 

Harry, Hermione and Ron were left sitting, looking rather shocked at what had just happened. Not only had they just had a mostly decent conversation and a laugh with a Slytherin, it had been with Draco Malfoy.

"What's all this?" Ron said. "That WAS Draco Malfoy wasn't it?"

Harry nodded, slightly dumbfounded. 

"What's all this?" Ron repeated. "First you and Snape, now us and Malfoy. What's wrong with us?" He had moaned so tragically, Harry could do nothing but laugh. 

***

Please Review ^_^

And, another note. Unfortunately, I'm going to be busy in the next week or two, so you won't be seeing another chapter of Unleashed Shadows for about two weeks. Sorry! 


	17. Letters from the inside

Unleashed Shadows 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, Severus Snape and/or any other characters. Their JK Rowling's. 

**A/N: **Well, I'm back! So peoples, thanks for waiting, and yeah, hope you like this chapter. Also…

**WARNING: Spoilers for OotP after here. **Basically, it's just whoever died in Order of the Phoenix is going to stay alive in my fic. And in later chapters, certain places and new people are coming in. **Thanks!**

***

Well, you would think that maybe after all that had been going on in his life, what with Voldermort permanently on his trail, the nightmares and Snape, Harry Potter would somehow be excused from exams. Apparently not. The NEWTs were in four months, and these days were, well, in the words of Ron Weasley:

"As stressful as being the TriWizard Tournament! I just can't stand it anymore!"

"Ron. You were never _in_ the TriWizard Tournament. I was."

"Yeah, well, it _was_ stressful wasn't it?"

Harry had to agree. He was right. 

"Boys, I'm telling you, you should have listened to me and studied when you had the chance." Hermione intervened, late from her Arithmacy Class. 

"What, and have studied a year earlier like you?"

Hermione usually would've sent him a glare, but this time surprised the red head with a simple:

"Yes. You should have."

"Oh MAN," Ron moaned. "When Hermione starts talking like that, we ARE ruined."

"Exactly." 

"Shut up Hermione." Harry replied calmly, and Hermione looked slightly offended. "Just, will you help us, or not?"

"No way, Harry. You've got to learn, you two." She gave a small wave with her fingers and strolled quickly to her next class. "I'll see you at dinner."

Harry and Ron were left slightly dismayed and more than a little surprised, while the bell rang for their next lesson: Divination. They hurried off, climbing into the classroom seconds before Professor Trelawney called for quiet. 

"Today," she began, "we will be looking at Premonitions and Precognition. Take out your books and turn to page 205."

"Great," Harry muttered. "It's not like I don't have enough of this already."

"What was that Harry?" 

"Nothing."

The class seemed to finally shut up, and began to write summaries of the fifteenth chapter in the book: The Seeing Eye. A few quills squeaked and Trelawney floated around the room, commenting every now and then. Then she glided back to her desk and began to make her own insightful comments about the topic.

"To have a Seeing Eye is to be blessed with a gift…"

"That nobody wants," Ron inserted with a whisper.

"…It is knowledge of the future, through visions or foreboding. True Seers are rare…"

"Which is why you're a fake," Ron muttered.

"… And even then, do they have to endure training in order to control such a gift. One will know that they have the Sight very early in the process, but one will not acknowledge it unless they begin to understand it…" 

"Which is why one will never, ever become a Seer. Because one doesn't understand a word you're saying." Ron murmured. 

"… Seers may also have the ability to sense other Seers, as it is the only way to differentiate one Sighted to one not..."

"Then why don't you just give up on us since obviously you can tell that none of us here ar – " 

"Ron, shut up." Harry finally whispered, and both boys focused their attention on Lavender's waving hand.

"Yes, Miss Brown?" Trelawney asked.

"I want to know if there are any Seers in this room at the moment." 

Ron turned to Harry again. "More likely that she wants to know if she can follow in the footsteps of her heroine Professor Trelawney."

But Harry wasn't listening to him, he was still concentrating on Trelawney, who, strangely enough, was looking at him when she answered the girl's question. 

"There is… potential …here in this room, Miss Brown."

***

Harry and Ron rushed into the Great Hall just as the food had appeared. Most students were already sitting, but Hermione had saved seats for them beside her. 

"Thanks 'Mione." Ron said as he slid into his seat. 

"Don't call me that," She replied automatically, and Harry laughed as he sat down. 

They began to eat and listen to the conversations that were being held around them. Quidditch being one the main topics, as the Quidditch Cup was only months away. Which wasn't necessarily a good thing, Ron reminded Harry, as their skills on the field seriously needed some polishing. 

"Hey, look." Hermione said suddenly, making a few heads turn.

An ordinary brown owl swooped in over the Gryffindor table, and though it made no noise at all, the fact that there was a letter at dinner was enough to draw the eyes of the more curious. It dropped into Harry's [luckily empty] plate. The boy picked it up and moved to put it in his bag, which caused most of the people looking at him to drop their eyes back to their plates.

He took it out again, opened it and skimmed it quickly, eyes widening with every sentence. 

"It's from Severus and Snuffles." He said quietly to Ron and Hermione. 

"You mean Snape and Sirius." Ron remarked.

Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. "_Snuffles."_

"Oh. Right. Well, what does it say?"

Harry was reading it properly this time, and seemed to be part stunned, part amused. "Here. Read." He passed it to his friends.

*

_Dear Harry, _

_This is Sirius. Firstly, HOW COULD YOU HAVE NOT TOLD ME ABOUT SNAPE BEING YOUR –  _

**Great way to start a letter, Black.**

You shut up Snape. And Harry. I'm your guardian, you should have told me first no matter what – 

**And I'm his father, Black. It took two hours to sink in, I sure hope you haven't forgotten already. **

_I said shut up. And stop interrupting my sentences. Harry, when I see you, we are going to talk this over. But there are more important things. Right now, I'm in hiding with Snape, and some other Aurors. Secret location that I can't tell you, not even in this letter. I'm alright, except that I'm stuck here with Snape – _

**I'm not exactly happy about it either, Black. **

If you keep doing that, I'll snap the quill, Snape. But Harry, hope you're doing alright, 'cause I've heard about these nightmares you've been having. And how Snape here thinks they might be more than that. But if anything happens, got to Dumbledore. He'll know what to do. 

Harry. This is Severus. Black's said pretty much all there is to say, so I'm going to make this short. Firstly, your appearance changes should have slowed considerably, a flaw in the original potion. It may take a full month for your appearance to – 

Appearance changes? What appearance changes? Harry, if you look the slightest like this git here when I come back, I swear I will murder him.

Black, I'm right here. You can say that to my face. 

_Damn hell I will. _

Harry, but most importantly, even when the potion wears, you can't admit to anyone that you're the son of Snape okay? Do you understand that? Especially not followers. That information is dangerous, and even when confronted, don't agree. 

_What he said, Harry._

**Harry, this letter is being delivered by a friend. An animagi. So it's safer than you can imagine. It'll become a danger if we write all the time, but we'll keep in touch. **

Bye Harry.

*

Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to the owl and looked at it with admiration. Realizing the brown bird in front of them could be an Auror put them in some sort of awe. Obviously, the animagi didn't feel the same, and pecked at their fingers, urging them to reply. 

Hermione responded first, pulling a quill and a piece of parchment from her bag. "Here."

Harry scrawled a quick letter. He felt like he had so much more to say, but he knew this wasn't the right time. And Severus had already said too many letters would be a danger.

**Severus, Sirius. **

****

**_Thanks for the letter, it's good to know you're both safe. It's even better to know that you two are on speaking terms. Sirius, sorry I didn't tell you, but I was afraid of your reaction. Obviously, I was right. But it's nice to hear from you after so long. What's going on at the moment? Outside, I mean. Do you two even know? When does it all begin? What's going on with the Aurors?_**

****

**_Severus, I'm sorry all this has happened because of me, all because of some connection between me and the Dark Lord. I can promise I'll stay Harry Potter for the while, but I'll have to say the reactions I'm getting are slightly strange. Some don't see it. Most people just ignore it, or ignore me. But some even think it's a spell gone wrong. I hope you're doing okay,_**

****

**_Harry. _**

Harry rolled it up and clipped it on the bird's wing. It whistled softly, and Harry couldn't help but wonder if it really was an Auror. 

"Thanks." He murmured to it. "Be careful."

The owl hooted again, and as the three of them watched in silent fascination, it's feathers changed quite suddenly to a fluorescent pink, then to a dark purple. It lifted off and left the Great Hall. 

***

Hehe. Since we all know who it is [people who haven't read OotP, it's your own fault], does anyone agree with me that Tonks has such a cute character? She's only a minor character in OotP though. And I can't think of a word to describe her… She's clumsy, but charming I guess. 

Also, Snape and Sirius's letter to Harry was more than a little strange, I know, but it was fun to write. Well, please review, I like feedback. 


	18. Looking like Snape

****

Chapter 17 : Looking like Snape

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue…. Please?

****

A/N: Though it took longer than I would've liked, Chapter 17 up, and thanks for reading guys. It's really nice when I get your reviews. Thanks. 

***

A white owl soared the night sky, wings stretched to the limit. In it's talons was clutched a letter, and as the bird floated down to a dark window, it's feathers flickered a fiery red, before appearing white once more. 

The window opened at the sign. The owl fluttered in, and promptly transformed into one red-haired Nymphadora Tonks. 

"Severus." She addressed with a smile. 

The brooding man in a black cloak gave her a sneer. "Back so soon?" 

Tonks only laughed at his sarcasm. It seemed everybody did nowadays, Snape noted with another sneer.

She picked up the letter that had fallen onto the gray carpet. "Letter from Harry. Don't burn it, Snape, give it to Sirius after you're done."

Snape raised an eyebrow and waved one hand. The door to his room swung open, and he motioned for Tonks to leave. 

"Yeah, yeah. So you can read that letter in private. I was going anyway." She left, and the door closed with a soft click. 

This place, of course, was 12 Grimmauld Place, a manor belonging to the Sirius Black referred to in Harry's letter. It was also Head Quarters of the Order of the Phoenix, a band of Aurors, Witches and Wizards against the followers of You-Know-Who. But in the Order was only one Death Eater. Perhaps the only Death Eater who had been willing to turn against the Dark Lord as a spy. 

That man was Severus Snape, who was strangely enough, laughing as he read the letter from his son. A rare sight (or sound) actually, which was probably due to the permanent soundproofing charm placed on the room. 

__

On proper speaking terms with Black? Civility?

You have to admit, that _was_ funny.

~

"Snape. It's Black." 

The door shook and the handle rattled as a rather familiar voice came from the other side of Snape's room. Severus groaned inwardly, silently debating whether he should let the man in, or put a strengthening spell on the hinges of the door. 

Too late, he realized, when the door's handle broke, and Sirius Black burst into the room.

"Sorry Snape. I'll fix that later…"

Snape glared.

"…Now where's my letter? Tonks said she gave it to you."

__

Time for some revenge. "I threw it in the fire."

Sirius didn't look impressed. "Right. Now where is it?"

"I read it, and burnt it. Give Tonks the credit."

Sirius only rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay. What if. I read it, and I'll give it back to you?"

Snape only glared more. "Black. Do you not understand the word 'burnt'? Burnt. Cinders. Ash. No longer existing."

"I'll get Molly. I'm sure she'd love to hear how Harry's doing." Sirius was calm. 

__

Molly. Snape weighed the consequences. And decided he'd rather deal with Black than _Mother_ Weasley. Even if Black was such a git. "But you'll return it." It was a statement more than anything. Snape lifted a couple of books, and handed Sirius the letter.

"Sure thing Snape. Promise I won't _burn_ it." Sirius laughed at the glaring man's face, and drifted from the room. 

Snape groaned again. _How could any _sane_person survive this house?_ None. _Which is why I'm going to lose it if I don't get out of here._

****

*

Harry woke up sweaty and panting. Not something unusual. Though the once familiar nightmares he used to encounter almost daily had lessened in number, there still was the occasional. And what he would see in them would always be disturbing.

Many times Harry had wondered if his visions could have been premonitions, and though he had many, many doubts, there would always be that nagging feeling of foreboding in the back of his head. He could never bring himself to speak about any of it either with teachers either. Once of twice he would confer with Ron or Hermione for their opinion, but much and most of it he kept to himself.

He didn't know where he could turn to. And he just hoped that many one day it would all piece together so that he could understand himself. 

"Harry?" Ron muffled voice came over his blanket. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I am. Yeah."

Harry turned to the window, and seeing the strong glow of a risen sun, he guessed it was probably just about six-ish. He decided to get up and go to breakfast, because after all, first class was double Potions with Snape. 

No. That was wrong, wasn't it? It was double Potions, but Snape no longer taught it. _It would be strange having a new teacher,_ Harry realized. _Different without Snape. Even if the entire circumstance was different. What with Snape being his dad and all. _

Changing quickly, Harry arrived at the Great Hall to a reasonable numberof students who had woken early. Hermione was one of them, and Harry made his way to sit next to her. 

"Hey Hermione." Harry pushed a few books from the area in from on him.

Hermione smiled. "Hey Harry. You're early."

"So are you. You do know that studying and eating at the same time can't be good for you, right?"

"It's not proven. And don't worry. I think you'd better be worrying more about your own studying habits."

"Hermione… can you just get off my back for studying?" Harry sounded more frustrated than he had intended.

Hermione looked up surprised, then grinned apologetically. "Sorry Harry. You're right. So how have things been with you?"

"It's been better. You heard who our new Potion's Professor is? And what about Lupin?"

"What about Lupin? He's been with Snape and Sirius and a whole lot of other witches and wizards. I hear it's something important."

Harry raised his eyebrow, "And you know this because…"

"I talked to Ginny." Hermione smiled again. "Mrs. Weasley's there too."

"_Where_?"

"Ginny doesn't know either. Besides, I doubt we have anything to worry about. I'm more worried about you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. How have those… well, dreams…been going?"

Harry coughed. "It's better. Except Trelawney's starting to scare me. I think she seriously believes I'm foretelling the future in my dreams."

Hermione was suddenly very serious. "Do you believe her?"

"Well, I don't know really…" Then Harry laughed, a real laugh. "I thought you thought Divination was a whole lot of rubbish."

Hermione looked wounded, but she was smiling. "I do. But I guess it doesn't hurt to be prepared for whatever's coming, right?"

"Right."

Hermione was about to tell Harry just who their new Potion's Professor was when, quite suddenly, the last half of Harry's physical changes decided to finish. _A flaw in the original Potion_ was an understatement. In under ten seconds, Harry looked more like Snape than he did…well, Harry.

"Argh." Was all Harry could muster before he and Hermione had rushed off to the bathroom – more accurately, the 3rd floor Girl's abandoned bathroom. Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom. Hermione didn't even bother to pack her books. Both had dropped everything and ran. 

"What's happening Harry?" Hermione had called, as they pounded down the corridors and up the stairs. They didn't stop until they were safe inside the bathroom.

"Argh." Harry repeated. He was staring at the mirror, and what stared back at him was more Snape-like than that day he had woken to find he looked like his Potion's Professor. His nose was hooked and barely indistinguishable from his father's. His cheekbones had lifted, and his entire face had become thinner. Even his hair had become straighter, not greasy, but no longer sprouting in all directions at once. Basically, every bit of change that had slowed in the last few weeks had suddenly come screeching back.

"Woah, Harry."

At least his eyes were the same, Harry noted. _They're my mum's. Of course they're the same._ And his extraordinary scar was still there on his forehead. Just now, he couldn't hide it with his unruly hair. _How could it be so sudden? How in the hell am I going to explain this one?_

"Harry?"

"Argh. Just… argh."

***

haha.. fun. Fun to write. I've been in these really 'high-on-air' moods lately. Thus, my chapters are fast becoming strange, slow and pointless. They're actually dragging quite a bit lately, but I'll try and speed things up soon. Don't kill me, I'll try to find my plot in the next chapter.

****

Thanks Corgi1, azntgr01, Prophetess of Hearts, darkdragon32, dying angel1 (a.k.a. fallen angel =p), Charma1219, firefox, Cassie, Jubilee Black, Inyisa and anyone and everyone else who reviewed.

Gigglefish18, a WIP is a Work in Progress, and if you, or anyone else's up for reading a Snape/Hermione fic, I started one, called For What It's Worth. I also started a Draco/Hermione fic, Ashes and Dust, and I'd love it if you went and read it.

Also, it anyone else would like me to email them when I do the next chapter, I'd be delighted. Just ask, and leave me your email address =)

Please review…


	19. Accepting truth

Unleashed Shadows – Mr. Snape 

****

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Author's Notes: Very sorry it's very short, but I noticed I hadn't written in so long, I had to upload whatever I had. The next chapter will be up very soon, I promise. Thanks for reading…

***

"Oi. Who's that you've got Hermione?" Ron stepped into a surprisingly empty common room. Most probably because it was school hours. 

"Jeez. Even Ron doesn't recognize me."

"Harry? Man, you look more like Snape than I would've liked."

"RON! Be considerate. I don't think Harry would've wanted this either."

"Hermione. Why aren't you in class?"

"This is a… crisis. Besides. I was with Harry. Why weren't _you_ in class."

"None of your business. Harry didn't turn up and I thought something was wrong. Obviously I was right."

"Oh shut up, you two!" Harry finally exploded from his place next to Hermione. 

Harry obviously wasn't happy. When he first had told Snape he didn't want the charm placed on him, he hadn't cared much about what other people would think about his relationship with Snape. But now, at this moment, he had absolutely no idea what to do. 

Because of him, Snape was now number two on Voldermort's most wanted list. Guess who was number one. Add the fact that if he was now publicly Snape's son, and the Dark Lord would have a field day. And then there were all the Anti-Snape's in the school that he had to explain this to. And there weren't many as open minded as Ron and Hermione were. Harry didn't even want to imagine what the Slytherin's would say when he, the infamous Harry _Potter_, would have to answer to 'Mr. Snape' in class. 

This _was _a crisis.

*

"Mr. Snape I presume?" 

Harry grimaced. _Dumbledore sure chose a lousy time to have a chat_. "Yes Professor Dumbledore."

"You know there is no shame to be the son of one Severus Snape. Perhaps even less than your foster father."

__

Foster father. What a nice way to put it. "Of course not Professor."

"Although, there is much to talk to you about. Especially in troubled times such as these. Harry. You know that the end of your fifth year is approaching. And you should have noticed that many are tense, afraid. Have always been. And you know why."

Harry nodded.

"There is always the chance, that perhaps," And Dumbledore peered over his moon-shaped spectacles over at Harry. "Perhaps that our next few years will not be as lucky as these."

"But why – "

"Why am I telling you this, Harry?" Dumbledore smiled, but Harry sensed a sadness about it. "Because you are the Boy-Who-Lived. Whether you are Harry Potter or Harry Snape or Harry Evans. You are still the child hero the Wizarding World believes they have found."

"And am I?"

"Are you, Harry? In your first year, you escaped Voldermort and recovered the Philosopher's Stone. In your second year, you defeated a Basilisk and saved one Virginia Weasley, in your third year, you rescued an innocent man from Azkaban, and in your fourth year, you fought Voldermort and lived, once again, to tell the tale." Dumbledore breathed. "Do you not think that makes you special, Harry? Or, at least, something important in our Wizarding History?"

Harry almost shrugged. "I guess."

"But Harry. As History tells us, it's all very well to be a hero. But that doesn't mean you don't have fear. It doesn't mean you are reckless. It means that you know your cause, you know your reason, and you are willing to do anything for it. Do you understand me, Harry?" Dumbledore stared very hard at the boy, who shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. 

"I'm not sure, Professor. I'm not sure I want all that. I mean… I don't know. I don't want to fight, or face Voldermort again. I mean, who would, right? But, Professor, if I had to, I would, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't run or something. I would face him again, if I had to." 

There was a silence, where Dumbledore watched Harry for a few seconds. Then, the suffocating air lifted, and Dumbledore smiled warmly and joked lightheartedly. "Then I'm sure the Wizarding World has nothing to worry about then, have they Harry?"

Harry smiled back, but he didn't answer.

*

"Snape." The newly fixed handle shook wildly. Eventually it broke again, and a disheveled Sirius tumbled in. 

"Black. For Merlin's sake, that's the second time you've broken that in three days. Next time you break my lock I'm moving into your room and you're moving here."

'Snape. I've got a letter from Harry addressed to you. He wants to know if the Façade Charm can be used when the transformation is complete."

"You read my letter?" Snape looked ready to strangle the other man. Not that that would dampen Sirius's spirits.

"Naturally. It was addressed to Snuffles on the front, but Snape on the inside. Obviously Harry's smarter than you think."

"_Obviously_ not smart enough. What would've happened if he letter was intercepted? And the owl led someone to Grimmauld Place."

"Wasn't going to happen. Hedwig's smarter than that."

"Merlin, you even used that white owl?" 

"That white owl is the smartest bird I know. And it's the only one who seems to know where I am all the time."

"Would it know if you were dead and buried in earth. Because you're about this much away from it." Snape growled. "If a single tracker of the Dark Lord finds us… you were risking interception."

"I already told you Hedwig was smarter than that. God knows Snape, I've been in hiding for longer than you have. Last time Hedwig was being followed, she led the man halfway round the world before going back with the letter unsent."

"Still Black. You were taking a risk in letting them send letters to you and you know it. Now what did the boy want?"

"The boy, the bird… you know Snape, people have got names. Here's the letter." Now Sirius was more than a little annoyed and he threw the letter at Snape, who immediately noticed it had been cleverly charmed. 

__

No doubt it was that girl… Granger. He opened the letter to find it was a shopping list. At first, he thought Black had lied. "Bloody Merlin…"

Then the script had disappeared from the page and was replaced by the letter Harry had sent, asking if the Façade Charm could be redone. I took a moment before Snape realized the letter had recognized his voice. Pretty ingenious, except it could've been fooled if the interceptor knew who the letter was addressed to. 

__

Paranoid? Something in his head said. Snape had to agree. 

Jotting down probably the most inconspicuous letter ever in history, the blank piece of parchment consisted of four letters. 

****

H,

No

S

No doubt if Black found out, he would've been laughing until next week, but Snape willed himself not to even think about that. Folding up the scrap of parchment, he would've asked Tonks to deliver it if that white bird 'Hedwig' would stop clipping at his fingers. It got so annoying tying the letter to the bird's leg, Snape swore he had to repress the urge to rip out a feather to use as his next quill. 

***

****

Please review… 

Tank u 


	20. Endings and Beginnings

Chapter 20 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own. Please don't sue.

Author's Notes: Well, that wasn't too long, was it? This chapter signals the end of Fifth Year, read on... most of this chapter is a very random conversation between Harry, Ron and Hermione. 

***

"What do you mean you can't change back into you?"

"Ron, this is me. The real me that was _supposed _to be."

"But wasn't. This isn't you. YOU looked like your dad."

"I _do_ look like my dad."

"Your OTHER dad…"

"Ron."

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry mate, but this is going to take getting used to. And going to classes with Snape Junior really doesn't seem that appealing."

"Snape Junior? Jeez, thanks Ron."

Harry was about to throw a fake punch at Ron, but his arm couldn't move.

"Hermione. Let go of my arm."

"Don't punch Ron."

"I wasn't going to."

"Stop acting like kids, you two."

"You shut up, Ron."

"Make me."

Now it was Hermione's turn to throw a punch. Ron, thinking Hermione was Hermione, and since Hermione never punched anyone, didn't move. Unfortunately for him, the girl's fist contacted with his shoulder.

"Oww. God Hermione. Was that necessary?"

"Absolutely. Now, you two. You've got to get up to date. Your exams are in two weeks. Harry's been too busy with this 'looking like Snape' thing, and Ron, you've just been plain lazy. I've got notes for both of you, but I'm not, I repeat NOT spending any extra time helping you. And right now, we got to figure out what Harry should do."

Ron shrugged. "Well, it's pretty obvious isn't it?"

"What?"

"Let the world know you're Snape's son. Duh."

"And have Voldermort another reason to kill me? No thanks."

"Mate, he's already trying to kill you. Another reason really isn't going to change that."

"Thanks, that's going to help me sleep tonight, Ron."

"Pleasure."

Hermione sighed. "You know, Harry. Ron's right. That's probably the most reasonable option. Hiding the fact that you're Snape's son isn't really going to make any difference to anything. Besides, it'd worse when the rumors spread. I mean, you _look_ like Snape, and Snape's letter already said you couldn't change that."

"Okay. Okay." Harry nodded slowly. Then: "Wonder what Malfoy's going to say."

"HA. Serves him right."

"Well, you know Malfoy's not real – "

"Don't you dare say he's really "not that bad." He is."

"What about that day in the room about Animagi."

"He was drunk that day."

Hermione almost punched him again. "Oh shut up, Ron."

"Hey. What did happen to our transformations?"

"We've been too busy to worry about that. We're STILL too busy to worry about that. Exams. Remember?"

"Course. What with you being my personal reminder every two minutes. What – OW – Hermione, stop doing that."

"Hey, why don't we try our Animagi again now? We've got – " Harry checked the time. " – Almost an hour and a half." 

"And miss out on an hour and half of class? DEFINETLY not. Hermione'll have a heart attack." 

Hermione glared. "I'm still here Ron. And that idea would be FINE."

"Seriously? Okay. Harry, you first."

Harry shrugged. "Why not." 

Kneeling on the crimson red carpet, he focused on the snake. The Treskiyn. Well, at least, Harry _tried_ to focus on the Treskiyn. But other thoughts seem to flood his mind even as he willed his mind to keep them out. Thoughts about Snape. About what other people would think when they realized he was Snape's son. When they realized he was the son of a Death Eater. Even if he was a spy. The famous Harry Potter, son of Death Eater Severus Snape. How good would that look on the Daily Prophet?

"Harry. Harry. Are you stuck?" Hermione sounded alarmed.

Harry shook his head and turned back to reality, and realized neither Ron or Hermione had moved, let alone changed. "What?"

"You've been like that for the past six minutes, Harry."

"Like what?" Harry asked, before realizing he wasn't even a tenth Treskiyn. In fact, all that had changed on him at all, was that his robe sleeves were now the familiar green/yellow scales of the Treskiyn.

"Do the transformations slow if you don't work on them?" Ron wondered aloud.

"Apparently not." A distorted voice said behind him. A part-fox Hermione knelt with paws as she looked at him. "This only took me a couple of seconds, but I don't think I've gotten anywhere since last time."

"Do you think because Harry's changed – "

"I just can't focus. That's probably why." Harry interjected.

There was a short silence, in which Hermione changed back. "Well, since Harry can't concentrate, let's do the transformations some other time. You can start your study now."

Ron began the change to spider. 

*

The days, the weeks that continued seemed to pass with amazing speed, Harry felt. Apart from the first few days in which the convincing of his housemates that he was, really, the Harry Potter that once existed, was slow and tedious, Harry didn't remember much. The exams had gone by, and Harry hadn't cared much at all. Perhaps it was the overbearing attitude of Hermione's that caused them to rebel, or perhaps it was just the fact that there really was no point. 

For Harry, school work had fallen to the bottom list of his priorities ever since fourth year. Exams and tests and homework didn't matter for one who's job, and future, was to save the world, so to speak. Harry tried not to think about it a lot of the time, he knew that the time would come when something important would happen, and he would just have to face it. And like Dumbledore said, even if he didn't want to, he'd have to. 

Sometimes he wished Snape was still at Hogwarts. And he wished Sirius would come bounding into Hogwarts as the big, black dog that he was. But he knew this wouldn't happen, and the only people Harry felt he was close enough to were Ron and Hermione. Not even Dumbledore could he confide in. So most things, he found, he told only his best friends. And he also found it helped. The three of them would talk, listen, and laugh about it. Friends were there to lighten the mood, and that's exactly what Ron and Hermione did. 

And so, sixth year approached, but Harry found every day became heavier with the next. And after the Daily Prophet's '_Harry Snape, Friend or Foe?,_" string of news, then came the tidings of Voldermort's coming. His rise almost two years ago, it said, ready to attack at any point in time. And all hopes were placed on him, Harry Snape, despite the Prophet's words of advice. 

So even when the word wasn't Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World, it was still the Harry Snape, Boy Who Lived. 

***

Next chapter: Sixth year begins. From here, I'm moving very, VERY, quickly through the months, mainly because sixth year is only a stepping stone into Seventh Year. Expect about three to four chapters on the whole sixth year. 

Thanks for reading.. please review.


End file.
